Recueil
by Matsuyama
Summary: Petits textes sur des thèmes variés. SPOILS sur l'intégralité du manga. Nouveau : 66, 67
1. EdWin : j'ai attrapé un bébé !

Auteur : Matsuyama (mais plus pour longtemps)

Titre : **Recueil** de OS, drabbles, et trucs encore plus courts.

Disclamer : Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note(s) : Bon, un peu de tout, sans grande prétention. Des idées piochées par-ci par-là... surtout dans le bus, bizarrement. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser une review quand même...

* * *

Rating : K+

Paring : Ed x Winry

Note : Pour Whyle ! Une fervente lectrice qui attend désespérément ce couple dans mes fics (ce qui ne saurait tarder).

* * *

Edward était assis au salon, dans son fauteuil favori, en train de lire. Cachée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Winry l'observait à la dérobée, soucieuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle prenait une décision, puis inspira un grand coup, se forgea un sourire et marcha vers lui.

"Ed ?"

Il releva la tête de son livre pour lui sourire, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mine soucieuse.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"J'ai... euh... j'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

Edward resta silencieux, mais referma le livre, signe qu'elle avait son entière attention.

"Dis... tu te souviens... la dernière fois qu'on a dormi ensemble chez mamie Pinako... ?"

Ed ricana ; dormir n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on faisait, à deux, dans le même lit...

"Et tu te souviens... qu'on était un peu... éméché ?"

Ed eut cette fois un rire gêné ; éméchés était un faible mot, la soirée avait été arrosée (ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on fêtait les 18 ans de son frère). Et il avait jugé bon d'en rajouter une couche un peu plus tard...

Winry se tordait les mains, cherchant ses mots pour continuer.

"Et... on... en fait, on n'a pas été très... prudent... et j'ai..."

Il leva vivement la tête vers la jeune fille, le regard soudain inquiet.

"Tu as quoi ? Tu n'es quand même pas tombée malade ??"

"C'est une façon de voir les choses..." fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Edward sortit du fauteuil pour s'approcher d'elle, anxieux.

"Alors quoi ??"

"J'ai..." Winry baissa la tête, tordit ses mains compulsivement, puis serra les poings, prit une grande inspiration, et releva les yeux pour lui offrir un grand sourire : "J'ai attrapé un bébé !"

Winry soupira. La réaction d'Edward était compréhensible ; il est vrai qu'ils étaient encore jeunes pour être parents. Mais, promis !, dès qu'il se réveillerait, ils en discuteraient sérieusement...

* * *

Fin.


	2. EdWin : les gosses, ça pue !

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !!**

* * *

Rating : K+

Paring : Ed x Winry

Note : je ne suis pas convaincue de l'effet comique de celui-ci... Et un bonus à qui reconnaîtra l'allusion à un film célèbre.

* * *

"... Toujours en train de vagabonder à travers le pays ! Je pensais que quand vous auriez réussi à récupérer vos corps, tu voudrais vivre une vie tranquille ! Avoir une maison, te marier, fonder un foyer... !"

"Ce sont tes rêves, Winry, pas les miens..."

"Avoir des enfants !! Tu n'y as jamais pensé !?"

"Des enfants ?? Pourquoi faire ?"

"Fonder une famille, Ed ! Vivre une vie enfin normale !"

"J'ai une vie normale..."

Sans y faire attention, la jeune fille continua dans son élan.

"Avoir des enfants, c'est le but de notre existence sur terre... ! S'en occuper, les regarder grandir, apprendre à marcher..."

"... brailler, foutre le bordel..."

"... les premiers repas, les premiers jouets, les premières sorties, les premiers bobos..."

"... les cris, les caprices, la purée sur les murs..."

"Tu es vraiment horrible ! Tu ne vois que les mauvais côtés !"

"Parce qu'il y en a des bons ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les enfants ?!"

"Ça pue..."

"... !! Quelle mauvaise foi !"

"Je t'ai connue toute petite, Winry..."

La clé anglaise sortit de sa poche avec vigueur pour aller s'écraser sans pitié sur la tête du blond (clé anglaise : Mon Amour !! ; crâne d'Edward : Argh...).

"Crétin !! _Moi_, j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants, d'être mère... Et je le serai avec ou _sans_ toi !"

"Oh là, hé ! Du calme... ! Pas la peine d'aller jusque là !"

La jeune blonde eut un sourire menaçant :

"Dis-moi, Edward Elric, supporteras-tu les affres de la paternité juste pour que je reste avec toi ?"

Long silence.

"Bah... si tu veux... ouais..."

"Parfait !" Winry fit demi-tour et quitta le salon avec entrain vers la chambre vide. "Je vais donc de ce pas m'occuper de la décoration !"

Ed eut une moue boudeuse, puis croisa les bras et tourna le dos de manière très mature, tout en marmonnant :

"De toutes façons, le seul moment intéressant avec les gosses, ça se passe neuf mois avant leur naissance... !"

Même si les spectateurs de la scène n'avaient pas tous entendu ce qu'avait ronchonné le blond, personne ne fut étonné de voir le vol gracieux de la clé anglaise traversant le salon pour rejoindre l'amour de sa vie, à savoir : le crâne d'Edward.

* * *

Fin.


	3. EnvyEd : le coeur d'un homme

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !!**

* * *

Rating : T

Paring : Envy»Ed

Note : Encore une phrase piochée quelque part... (bah si je savais où je vous le dirai !!)

* * *

Lust soupira. Elle était un peu inquiète : Envy avait passé des heures assis sur un toit à regarder le vide. Il n'avait même pas tué un seul passant de la journée. Forcément, quelque chose n'allait pas ; il n'avait jamais été aussi... pensif.

Quand le soir tomba, Lust en eut assez de tergiverser et décida simplement d'aller lui parler. Ses talons claquèrent sur le béton, de sorte qu'il fut rapidement au courant de sa présence. Mais il ne daigna même pas la regarder.

Lust s'approcha dans son dos.

"Envy ... Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?"

L'androgyne se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle attendit un moment, mais quand elle voulut parler de nouveau, il répondit :

"J'ai un problème."

Lust resta silencieuse devant cet aveu inattendu. Elle finit cependant par comprendre qu'elle devait chercher à en savoir plus :

"Quel genre de problème ?"

Envy ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant un point à l'horizon, semblant réfléchir à la question. Puis :

"Je crois que je suis amoureux du Fullmetal minus."

Si la Luxure n'avait pas eu un minimum de dignité, elle aurait laissé sa mâchoire se fracasser au sol sous la stupeur d'une telle révélation. Envy ? Amoureux ? Et qui plus est, de _Edward Elric_ ? Au lieu de béer, elle toussota discrètement et fit avec tact :

"Je vois."

Envy haussa à nouveau des épaules, le menton dans une main, visiblement ennuyé.

"Et... as-tu trouvé un moyen de remédier à ce problème ?"

Un long silence suivit. Envy ne bougea pas pendant longtemps. Puis il poussa un gros soupir, et se releva en s'étirant, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête.

"... Oui !" répondit-il. Et il poursuivit, avec fatalisme et un sourire contrarié au visage :

"Le meilleur moyen d'atteindre le coeur d'un homme.... c'est de traverser la cage thoracique !"

* * *

Fin.


	4. RoyEd : c'est chaud !

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !!

* * *

**

Rating : K+

Paring : Roy x Ed

Note : Je vais en surprendre plus d'une avec celui-là XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait chaud... L'air était lourd et moite, et le clouait sur place.

Son corps était si brûlant que ses sensations en étaient décuplées... Il sentait avec un frisson les caresses de l'air frais qui entrait par intermittence dans la pièce...

... le frottement du tissu rugueux contre sa peau nue...

Il expira avec force, sentant la chaleur le gagner de toutes parts. C'était si agréable...

Il se laissa aller, sa tête rejetée en arrière, et ferma les yeux...

Il se laissa envahir par le bien-être, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, rougies par la chaleur de plus en plus forte.

"Alors, Fullmetal... ?"

Il dut faire un gros effort de concentration pour sortir son cerveau du brouillard dans lequel il l'avait perdu...

La voix grave de son supérieur lui parvenait de loin, chaude et aussi enivrante que la chaleur qui lui parcourait le corps...

Quand les mots prirent leur sens dans son esprit embrumé, il dut combattre sa gorge en feu pour formuler une réponse compréhensible... :

"... hmmmm..."

Côté formulation, on repassera.

Mais comment l'en blâmer, quand tout son corps en sueur était aussi brûlant que la voix aguicheuse du Colonel... ?

"Ça te plaît ?" reprit ce dernier d'un ton insupportablement amusé.

Il trouva la force de grogner. Quel exploit... Il allait finir par fondre sur place si ça ne s'arrêtait pas...

Il entendit de loin le Colonel s'approcher encore...

Le crépitement de l'eau s'élevant dans l'air entraîna avec lui une nouvelle vague de chaleur. Insupportable... !

Il suffoqua.

Cette fois c'était trop... !

Il trouva le courage de se redresser, se lever, et courut hors de la salle, sous le rire moqueur du Colonel derrière lui.

Ed pesta contre Roy, et ses idées stupides... :

... Le sauna, c'est trop chaud pour lui !!

* * *

Fin.


	5. EnvyEd : les mots d'un serment

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !!

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : ... Si vous avez l'oeil (ou si vous êtes vraiment fan), vous le verrez peut-être. Personnellement, je n'ai pas un cou de chouette, et j'ai du mal à regarder dans tous les sens possible pour le trouver.

Note : Oh... bah... une citation de Samuel Butler (extrait de _Hudibras_) sur les mots. Aurait pu se passer dans l'épisode 51 du premier animé.

* * *

Il fixait le liquide carmin qui gouttait le long du bras de son ennemi.

Ce bras en lame plantée dans sa poitrine.

Ses yeux d'or écarquillés se ternissaient peu à peu à mesure que la vie les quittait.

Une vérité qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter.

"Tu es mort... !" chuchota la voix cruelle d'Envy à son oreille.

Non. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas terminé...

"... Al..."

Juste un son difficilement émis de sa gorge d'où sortait un flot de sang.

Le sourire monstrueux d'Envy s'étira devant son désarroi.

"Tu ne peux plus rien pour ton frère... !" souffla-t-il.

Il le fit basculer sur le côté, retirant son bras écarlate de sa chair agonisante.

Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

"... j'a... vais... promis..."

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il avait fait une promesse à son frère. Il ne pouvait pas.

Envy se pencha tout près pour susurrer avec délectation :

"Mais les serments sont des mots... et les mots ne sont que du vent !"

Il n'entendit rien de plus.

* * *

Fin


	6. Havoc? : une cigarette

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Pour une fois que Havoc a une chance, il ne s'en rend même pas compte !

Note : Citation anonyme.

* * *

Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je t'ai tout de suite remarqué. D'abord, parce que tu étais le plus grand du groupe.

Ensuite, parce que tu souriais.

Tes yeux bleus pétillaient alors que tu parlais à tes collègues. Tu es passé sans me voir.

Jamais je n'aurai espéré que j'avais installé mon petit commerce juste sur le chemin que tu empruntais tous les matins.

Depuis, je t'ai vu passer tous les jours. Le matin, et le soir. Chaque fois, j'arrêtais tout pour te regarder, marchant de ton pas tranquille. Souvent seul, parfois accompagné de l'un de tes amis.

J'ai souvent essayé de t'approcher. Sur le pas de ma porte, en te voyant arriver. Mais, même s'il t'arrivait de t'arrêter devant moi pour acheter une fleur ou allumer une cigarette, tu ne me voyais pas.

Tu m'as souri un jour. Mais tu ne me voyais pas.

Ma passion pour toi n'a cessé de croître. À chacun de tes passages, j'espérais, j'attirais ton attention. Jamais je ne me suis laissée aller à te montrer à quel point tu étais important. À quel point je désirais te connaître. Ton grand sourire ne m'était pas destiné ; tu souriais comme tu souris à toutes les jolies filles.

Je l'ai vite compris.

J'aurai aimé... peut-être...

Tu ne m'as pas vue.

J'aurai aimé être cette cigarette.

Pour naître au creux de tes mains, vivre sur tes lèvres et mourir à tes pieds.

* * *

Fin


	7. RoyRiza : séduire une jeune fille

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Roy»Riza

Note : Citation de Sören Kierkegaard sur la séduction.

* * *

"Pourquouaaaaaaaaa ???" pleura Havoc, son front cognant sur la table.

Dans le bureau du Colonel Mustang, l'équipe déjà au travail s'interrompit pour regarder Havoc inonder les dossier, se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir écourter les lamentations du Sous-Lieutenant sans avoir l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

"La ferme, Havoc. Tes peines de coeur n'intéressent personne, et surtout pas à 8h00 du matin !"

Ah, bah, le Colonel s'en est chargé pour eux.

"Ça vous va bien de dire ça, Colonel ! C'est pas vous qui avez du mal à trouver une fille, elles sont toutes à vos pieds !!"

Mustang leva les yeux du rapport qu'il était en train de lire vers le blond, et lui lança un regard mi-moqueur, mi-exaspéré.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il suffit d'avoir une gueule d'ange et un sourire charmeur pour faire tomber toutes les filles ?"

"Bah oui ! Osez dire le contraire !"

Silence. Mustang grimaça par manque d'arguments.

"Vous voyez..."

"Ce n'est pas ça, le problème ! Si tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, c'est parce que tu manques de conviction... !"

"De conviction ?!! Parce que je suis pas assez explicite quand je me lamente devant tout le monde de pas y arriver !?"

"Si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est que tu n'y crois pas." affirma le Colonel d'un ton docte.

"Ah oui ? Expliquez-moi ça... !"

"Vous expliquez quoi ?"

Tout le monde se tut à l'entrée du Lieutenant Hawkeye ; elle jeta un regard sévère sur les hommes regroupés au bureau du Colonel, visiblement lancés dans un débat passionné.

"Est-ce que votre "conversation" a un rapport avec les dossiers en cours ?"

"Euh... pas exactement..."

"Alors retournez à votre travail ! Tous !!"

Ils se dépêchèrent d'obéir, le Colonel en premier. Elle déposa une pile supplémentaire sur la table, puis en prit sous le bras et se dirigea vers son bureau, lançant un regard d'avertissement à l'équipe avant de refermer la porte d'un claquement sec.

Mustang fixa la porte un moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Havoc le fasse se retourner :

"Colonel... ! Alors, c'est quoi, l'explication ?"

"C'est simplement qu'..."

Il détourna les yeux vers la porte derrière laquelle avait disparue son Lieutenant.

"... il n'est pas du tout difficile de séduire une jeune fille, mais d'en trouver une qui vaille la peine d'être séduite."

Ses subordonnés échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis remarquèrent le visage rêveur du Colonel, et eurent alors un sourire en coin complice.

* * *

Fin


	8. RoyRiza : déclaration

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Roy x Riza

Note : Citation de Alfred Capus sur les déclarations. Fait sur commande pour Bananemask !

* * *

"Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire, Colonel... ?"

La pointe d'impatience dans la voix de la jeune femme était fort compréhensible du fait qu'elle poireautait depuis une heure à attendre que monsieur Mustang finisse son assiette. Le coup du resto, il lui avait déjà fait, mais son attitude de ce soir n'était vraiment pas ordinaire. À moins qu'il ait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer.

"Je vous ai dit de laisser tomber le "colonel" pour ce soir..."

Une façon d'éviter de répondre à la question. Oh, mais, depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait...

"Alors dîtes-moi, _Roy_, votre café est-il _si_ brûlant qu'il vous faille deux heures pour souffler dessus ?"

"...euh..."

"Je vous rappelle que cela fait une heure que nous avons fini de dîner, et Black Hayate m'attend pour sa sortie du soir."

"Hm ! Oui, bon..." Il souffla encore avant de boire une gorgée. Riza soupira en pianotant des doigts sur la table. Le Colonel craqua comme elle l'espérait :

"Oui, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

Il posa sa tasse, et regarda ailleurs en remuant sur son siège. Riza fronça les sourcils, étonnée : serait-il nerveux... ? ... Naaaaan !!

Comme il se taisait encore, elle insista :

"Et c'est... ?"

"Et c'est pas facile à dire... !" lâcha-t-il. Voyant les grands yeux de son Lieutenant, il se racla la gorge d'un air gêné en se rendant de ce qu'il venait de dire. "En fait... Je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire..."

"Utilisez des mots, faites des phrases simples, et il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème."

Il lui lança un regard noir, les joues un peu rouges.

"En fait... ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de dire..." Riza poussa un soupir ostensible ; il haussa les épaules et continua d'un ton badin :

"Pour tout vous dire, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais fait de déclaration d'amour qu'à des femmes que je n'aimais pas ; alors je m'en tirais très bien."

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Il regardait ailleurs, toujours un peu rouge, et visiblement anxieux de continuer.

Elle sourit, et se pencha un peu en avant :

"Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser y réfléchir encore un peu..."

Il la regarda se lever avec un petit sourire amusé, et quitter le restaurant sans un regard en arrière. Roy poussa un long soupir désabusé en s'affalant sur sa chaise...

* * *

Fin


	9. RoyEdward : rumeur

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Roy & Edward

Note : Nouvelle commande pour Bananemask ! (Livraison à domicile avec délai ; prix de la livraison déduit du tarif de la commande si ce délai excède le mois qui suit la commande ; satisfait ou tant pis pour vous)

* * *

"Enfoiré de Colonel..."

Havoc ne fut pas vraiment surpris du commentaire du blondinet au sortir du bureau du Colonel. Il était de notoriété publique que le nouveau Fullmetal Alchemist abhorrait le Colonel Mustang. C'était compréhensible. Étant donné le caractère de ce gosse pas plus haut que trois pommes (Havoc espéra l'avoir pensé assez bas pour ne pas être entendu... ouf, le gamin était déjà loin (on sait jamais)), on ne pouvait blâmer le Colonel de s'amuser aux dépends du môme, qui démarrait au quart de tour à chaque mention de sa taille (plutôt réduite pour un gamin de quatorze ans, il fallait le reconnaître (mais pas devant le gamin en question, c'était un jeu périlleux et seul le Colonel s'en sortait sans une égratignure à chaque fois (faudrait l'espionner un de ces jours histoire de voir sa technique, c'était louche, d'ailleurs...)).

S'il n'était donc pas surpris du commentaire, Havoc ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et se retourna sur le coup, alarmé par la démarche hésitante du gosse : avançant le long du mur, les jambes raides, la tête penchée en avant indiquant qu'il devait grimacer à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Sous le choc de comprendre ce qu'il pensait avoir compris, la cigarette qui lui pendait au coin du bec chuta pour de bon au sol dans un dernier rougeoiement qui s'éteignit vite. Se rendant compte qu'il béait au milieu du couloir, Havoc referma la bouche et courut rejoindre la salle de travail où il bossait avec le reste de l'équipe (à part le Colonel).

"Oh ! Devinez ce que je viens de voir !!"

Falman, en train de ranger des classeurs, Fuery, en train de rédiger un rapport, et Breda, en train de mordre dans son casse-croûte, levèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble pour regarder leur collègue arriver tout chamboulé dans la pièce.

"Encore une de tes conquêtes au bras du Colonel ?" lança Breda, railleur.

"Pire que ça !!"

L'air affolé du grand blond eut raison de leur amusement, et ils prêtèrent une oreille toute attentive à son récit...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la caserne, la rumeur allait bon train, provoquant des sourires moqueurs, sceptiques, ou choqués, selon le crédit que l'on accordait au récit. Tout le monde avait un avis sur la question, et bien entendu, le brouhaha parvint aux oreilles du Lieutenant Hawkeye. Celle-ci écoutait distraitement un groupe de soldats discuter devant l'une des cafetières de la salle de repos ; les propos rapportés avec véhémence par les hommes la surprirent, autant qu'elle en fut horrifiée. Elle corrigea sévèrement les hommes de répandre de telles rumeurs absolument odieuses, leur donna un blâme à chacun sous la mine stupéfaite des jeunes soldats, et partit d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs. Direction : le bureau du Colonel Mustang. (Juste histoire de vérifier...)

* * *

Mustang, justement, était en train d'agripper un sac de glaçons d'une main, plus ou moins concentré de l'autre sur une pile de dossiers. Lorsque Hawkeye entra soudainement dans le bureau, il eut un sursaut mesuré, surpris par la brusquerie inhabituelle dont faisait preuve la jeune femme.

"Que se passe-t-il, Lieutenant ?"

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, ce qui le déstabilisa encore plus.

"Un problème ? Je sais, je suis en retard mais vous voyez je suis en train de les signer vos dossiers alors du calme non rangez ça s'il-vous-plaît... !"

Inflexible, Hawkeye avança vers lui, son 9mm pointé sur la tête, et ordonna sèchement :

"Je veux que vous m'expliquiez la raison de ces rumeurs ridicules à votre sujet !"

Mustang eut un blanc.

"... Quelles rumeurs ?"

"Sauf votre respect, ne faites pas l'innocent, Colonel ! Je veux parler de cette soi-disant relation odieuse entre Edward Elric et vous !"

"... "relation" ? De quoi vous... Attendez, je sais que je le cherche souvent, et qu'il crit fort, mais ne me dîtes pas que c'est à cause de ça que..."

"Ne tournez pas autour du pot, je vous prie !" Elle remarqua enfin le sac de glaçons et fronça les sourcils : "C'est quoi, ça ?"

"Oh, ça... ? Ben..."

* * *

"Edward ?"

Le blond sursauta de sa chaise en entendant Havoc, et eut aussitôt une grimace de douleur ; Havoc lança un regard entendu aux trois autres qui l'accompagnaient, et s'assit à côté du gamin.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il. Un coup de pied sous la table le fit tressaillir, et il vit Fuery lui faire signe d'y aller doucement.

"Bah... ouais..." fut la réponse d'Edward.

"Hum, je veux dire, on dirait que ça va pas fort depuis tout-à-l'heure, et je me demandais si.... enfin, si on pouvait faire quelque chose...."

"Pff... ! Laissez tomber..."

"Tu sais, on est là pour t'aider si tu as besoin d'aide..." fit délicatement Fuery.

"Il existe des lois contre ça..." ajouta Falman, se voulant rassurant mais n'y arrivant... pas trop bien.

Edward les regarda avec une mine sceptique, grimaça en changeant difficilement de position sur son siège (s'attirant par-là même un regard compatissant des autres), puis leur lança avec ironie :

"C'est au Colonel qui faut aller le dire... !"

Avant que l'un des militaires puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il continua avec hargne, et tremblant de rage :

"Bordel, je sais bien que j'ai pas assuré sur cette mission, mais j'ai plus l'âge de me faire fesser, merde !"

* * *

Fin

Alors, ma Banane ? Est-ce que c'est pas trop éloigné de ton idée de départ, hm ?


	10. BardoNana : détournement de train

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Bardo x sa femme

Note : MOUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Version I

La Déception Amoureuse de Bardo, ou comment un mafieux bien dans sa peau en est arrivé à attaquer un train !

"Moi, de l'argent et des flingues, qu'est-ce qu'une femme peut demander de plus ?!"

"Le divorce."

Le lendemain, on apprenait à East City que le train 04840 en provenance de New Optain avait été détourné par le Groupe Azur.

* * *

Version II

Dans la cave d'un immeuble désert régnait la bande du Groupe Azur ; au milieu des caisses remplies de mitraillettes, de munitions et de bouteilles d'alcool, siégeait un grand homme borgne, un sourire saoul au visage, entourés par ses hommes répartis sur les canapés défoncés et les fauteuils en lambeaux. Sur une table branlante se trouvait une grande valise ouverte, offrant à la vue avide de tous les innombrables billets verts qu'elle contenait. Bardo eut un rire tonitruant du à la quantité d'alcool, ravi de la bonne prise ; à ses côtés, sur le canapé, une blonde sulfureuse croisait les bras avec mépris et impatience.

"C'est génial, les gars ! À boire pour tout le monde ! Faut fêter ça !"

Pendant que les gars se jetaient sur les bouteilles encore intactes, la blonde se leva prestement, ses hauts talons claquant sur le béton humide. Bardo avait encore assez de lucidité pour brailler :

"Où tu vas, ma poulette* ? Viens boire aussi ! Je suis riche !"

"Je sors," annonça-t-elle.

"Pourquoi, t'es pas bien là avec moi ?"

Elle attrapa son sac à main, vérifiant négligemment son contenu : "J'y vais, je te dis."

Bardo ricana tout en avalant une grande rasade d'alcool. Difficile de savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Il se mit soudain debout, tanguant un instant avant d'écarter les bras, une liasse de billets dans une main et sa bouteille dans l'autre, et il éclata avec emphase :

"Moi, de l'argent et des flingues, qu'est-ce qu'une femme peut demander de plus ?!"

La blonde le regarda trébucher avec pitié, puis tourna les talons et sortit.

"Le divorce."

Le lendemain, on apprenait à East City que le train 04840 en provenance de New Optain avait été détourné par le Groupe Azur.

* * *

Fin

*dédicace à Laitue pour ses poupoules XD


	11. RoyEd : discussion entre hommes !

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Ed/Winry & Roy/Riza

Note : citation de Pierre-Jean Vaillard.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

* * *

"Aaaaah... !!"

C'est sur ce geignement d'agonie qu'Edward s'affala sur le bureau du Colonel, qui haussa un sourcil à l'entrée pas très orthodoxe du blond.

"Il est plutôt tard, Fullmetal. Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ?"

"Naaan..."

"... Attends, je reformule : tu ne devrais pas avoir quitté le QG depuis longtemps ?"

"Siiii..."

"... Alors est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de venir crever sur ma paperasse ? Pas que ça m'embête de ne pas pouvoir la remplir, mais t'entendre geindre va vite m'énerver..."

Edward releva juste assez la tête pour lui jeter un regard noir, puis consentit à dégager les dossiers sur lesquels il s'était effondré. À la place, il recula pour d'avachir sur le fauteuil devant le bureau. Le Colonel fit semblant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers, mais la raison de la mine sombre du gamin était plus intéressante...

"Tu t'es fait expulsé de chez toi ?" fit-il en croisant les mains sous son menton. Le blond acquiesça en grognant et Roy eut un rire goguenard.

"Et pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?" continua-t-il, pour faire durer le plaisir.

"Comme si vous saviez pas..." marmonna Ed, fixant un détail dans les gravures du bureau.

"Vous vous êtes encore engueulés ?" Le gamin hocha la tête, et Roy secoua la sienne en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

"T'es vraiment pas doué..."

"Oh ça va hein ! Chuis pas un tombeur de première et je passe pas mon temps à courir après les filles moi !!"

"Non... juste après _une_ fille..." Ed bouda, et Roy eut un sourire vainqueur. "Bon..." soupira-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est mal passé, cette fois ?"

Le blond se tut un moment, mais finit par admettre :

"Elle a encore pas voulu..."

"Tu y es allé trop vite ?"

"Nan..."

"Tu lui as demandé avant ?"

"Oui... !"

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?"

"Rien ! J'ai rien fait de mal... ! Mais elle m'a encore engueulé sans même m'expliquer pourquoi ! Pourtant, c'est pas la première fois que je la touche, mais là, elle m'a giflé et elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain..."

Un silence. Roy le fixait, le menton dans une main, avec un sourire entendu. Ed fronça les sourcils et grogna : "... Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça... ?!"

"Tu t'y prends vraiment comme un manche..."

"J'aimerai vous y voir !! ... D'ailleurs, comme vous faites, vous... ?"

Là, c'est bon pour l'ego, hein Roy ? On va quand même rester en K+ et passer outre les détails croustillants de sa relation avec le Lieutenant... Précisons simplement qu'il donna moult exemples de positions et vanta avec force précision ses exploits au lit (ou dans la baignoire, ou sur le canapé, ou sur le tapis, ou sur la table...)

Au bout de son récit, Ed était plus rouge qu'une écrevisse (une vague cousine à lui) et bougonnait qu'il n'était pas prêt d'en faire autant si Winry restait aussi pudique... (!!!)

Roy lui fit alors la révélation qui devait totalement changé le cours de sa relation avec la jeune fille :

"La pudeur n'est le plus souvent qu'une question d'éclairage."

Ed fronça les sourcils, comprenant lentement :

"Vous voulez dire..."

"... Que tu devrais essayer dans le noir."

Et Roy fut extrêmement fier de voir son propre sourire, vicieux et pervers, orner le visage du blondinet...

* * *

Fin


	12. RoyRiza : l'amoureux paresseux

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Roy/Riza

Note : citation de Bob Hope.

* * *

"Ton problème, c'est que tu précipites les choses."

"À qui la faute !? Dès que je m'intéresse à une fille, dans les deux jours qui suivent elle se retrouve à votre bras ! Comment voulez-vous que je prenne mon temps avec un roublard de supérieur qui me court après ?!"

"Alala, Havoc, que de rancoeur j'entends dans ta voix..."

"Évidemment que je suis rancunier. Ça fait des lustres que j'ai pas eu de petite amie par votre faute !"

"Oui, bien sûr, c'est aussi un problème..."

"C'est ÇA mon problème... !"

"Écoute, Havoc, si tu te laisses impressionner avec autant de facilité, ce n'est pas étonnant que ces jeunes femmes ne s'intéressent pas à toi..."

"Je voudrais vous y voir..."

"Voilà ce que je te propose : je te donne tous les conseils que tu veux, et j'arrête de tourner autour de tes filles ; si tu n'arrives pas à t'en trouver une au bout de... un mois, c'est un délai raisonnable, j'en conclurais que tu es un cas désespéré et reprendrais mes bonnes habitudes... Ça te va ?"

"Mmmm... où est l'embrouille ?"

"Je t'assure qu'il n'y en a pas ! Je suis un supérieur attentionné, quand t'en rendras-tu compte ?"

"C'est surtout parce que le Lieutenant l'a menacé de dormir sur le pas de sa porte si elle le revoyait avec une fille alors qu'elle vient à peine de lui dire oui ... !"

"Breda, on t'a rien demandé..."

"AHA !! Voilà au moins UNE fille avec qui vous n'aurez pas ce que vous voulez, Colonel !"

"Essaie d'abord de t'en trouver une, et après on t'y verra..."

"... urgh... Alors, vos conseils ? Comment faire craquer une fille à coup sûr ?"

"Ce que tu dois d'abord apprendre, c'est ce qu'elle désire sans qu'elle ait besoin de te le dire. Fais ce qu'elle attend de toi, arrange-toi pour qu'elle passe de bons moments en ta compagnie. Et puis, ..."

* * *

Riza introduisit sa clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Derrière elle, le Colonel avait les mains sur ses hanches et lui chatouillait le cou de son souffle...

"J'ai eu une conversation avec Havoc, ce matin, sur comment séduire les filles..."

"Je suis sûre que tu es un expert en la matière."

"Je lui ai appris la chose essentielle..."

Elle se retourna, légèrement agacée qu'il parle de filles devant elle.

"Et c'est ?"

La réponse du Colonel atterrit sur ses lèvres ; l'échange durant un instant, puis elle le repoussa doucement, le réprimandant d'un regard amusé.

"Que les gens qui envoient des baisers sont de sacrés paresseux." indiqua-t-il d'un sourire.

"Si vous étiez aussi prévenant dans votre travail, Colonel, je serai vraiment comblée... !"

Roy termina la soirée à bouder.

* * *

Fin


	13. RoyEd : j'adore le lait !

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Roy x Edward

Note : Parce que ça faisait longtemps (un an, en fait, vu qu'on boit ça qu'en été) que ma mère n'en avait pas acheté ^^ Le temps de finir mon verre que le drabble est déjà fini... *beuh* (_euh, c'est pas plutôt l'inverse ? XD_)

* * *

"JAMAIS DE LA VIE !! SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS POUVEZ M'OBLIGER VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ LE DOIGT DANS L'OEIL JUSQU'AU COUDE !! ESPÈCE DE SALE BÂTARD MANIPULATEUR ÉGOÏSTE !!!"

C'est sur ces mots d'amour que le Fullmetal mit le plus de distance possible entre lui et le bâtard en question, se campant derrière le canapé au cas où il prenne l'envie à ce cinglé de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Le Colonel étouffa un rire, ne laissant apparaître sur son visage de beau gosse que ce sourire arrogant made in Mustang dont il avait le secret.

"Allons allons, Edo, je suis sûr que tu vas vite changer d'avis..."

"HORS DE QUESTION !! VOUS SAVEZ TRÈS BIEN CE QUE J'EN PENSE !! ENFOIRÉ !! VOUS M'OBLIGEREZ JAMAIS À FAIRE ÇA !!"

"Baisse d'un ton je te prie, tout le QG n'a pas besoin d'être au courant..."

"SI ÇA VOUS DÉRANGE VOUS AVEZ QU'À RANGER ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT !! M'APPROCHEZ PAS AVEC CE TRUC !!!"

Le Colonel esquissa un sourire, puis retourna vers son bureau ; il trifouilla un instant dans ses tiroirs, sortit une paille de nulle part, puis la planta dans le verre et revint vers le blond qui piaffait encore dans son coin.

"ARRÊTEZ ÇA !!! ÉLOIGNEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE !!"

Roy nota avec amusement qu'il y avait désormais plus de peur que de colère dans sa voix surexcitée... Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au canapé, ignorant les hurlements du jeune qui se collait au mur dans l'espoir de disparaître de l'autre côté et s'éloigner par-là même de cette chose. Puis il tendit le verre, provoquant un mouvement de panique chez son subordonné, ce qui eut le don de le faire rire (et il en fallait pour le Colonel Mustang se laisse aller à de tels éclats).

"ENLEVEZ ÇA DE SOUS MON NEZ TOUT DE SUITE !!"

"Ne m'oblige pas à t'y forcer, Edo... " fit Mustang avec un sourire aguicheur. "Tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Si je t'en donne l'ordre et que tu refuses d'obéir, tu risques de graves sanctions..."

"BÂTARD !! ENFOIRÉ DE SALE CHIEUR !! VOUS POUVEZ PAS PASSER VOS NERFS SUR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ?!! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !!!!"

"Bois-le, Ed. _C'est un ordre... !!_"

Le blond déglutit. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix... Plongé dans ses réflexions face à un dilemme de taille, il ne vit pas Mustang contourner le canapé pour venir se planter devant lui. L'odeur le fit sursauter :

"Putain... Vous voulez vraiment ma mort... ?"

"Mais non. Allez, bois-ça... Fais-moi plaisir... !"

"... j'ai pas à vous faire plaisir..." grogna inutilement le blond en prenant le verre.

Très lentement, il approcha la paille de sa bouche... Entrouvrit les lèvres... Ferma les yeux d'un coup : "Bon mais... juste une gorgée, hein... ?"

Mustang ricana : "Oui, oui..." Puis avança le menton dans un geste de défi : "Allez, dépêche... !"

Edward déglutit, ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage, puis approcha le verre, agrippa la paille, aspira et avala.

"..."

"..."

"... woa..."

"Ah ! Pour une gorgée, c'est une sacrée gorgée !" s'esclaffa Mustang.

Ed écarquilla les yeux en voyant son verre à moitié vide... Et c'était un grand verre... Il se rembrunit, vexé.

"... putain... c'est pas dégueu..."

"Je te l'avais bien dit..." susurra le Colonel en penchant vers lui un sourire victorieux. Ed détourna la tête en rougissant, maugréant pour la forme : "Tsss... c'que vous m'faites pas faire..."

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune Edward se découvrit une soudaine passion pour le lait... -fraise !

* * *

Fin


	14. LinEd : hésitation

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Ed x Lin

Note : Et oui. Avec Naradel, je me faisais la réflexion qu'il n'y en avait pas sur le site... Elle a émis l'hypothèse que ça s'expliquerait par l'influence du premier anime, au début du site... J'ai pensé que c'était logique. Mais ça n'empêche pas que ce soit quand même dommage qu'il y ait si peu de fics françaises sur Lin, et sur ce couple improbable qu'il forme avec Ed. Alors j'ai eu cette petite idée... Après tout, faut bien s'essayer à tout ^^

Spoil sur le chapitre 55 du tome 14.

* * *

Il était hors de lui.

Un mélange de sentiments étrange.

Il était trop furieux pour y faire attention, et frappait et criait sans discontinuer. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait s'être fait avoir aussi facilement... ! Les coups pleuvaient et s'enchaînaient, il parait les attaques mais cognait en vain ; le bouclier de Greed était efficace. Il avait beau appeler, seul l'homonculus riait et se moquait de lui, son sourire malfaisant déformant le visage du Prince de Xing.

La colère et la rage, le sentiment de trahison, d'incompréhension, mais aussi d'impuissance et de culpabilité, puis de nouveau la colère qui l'empêchait de retenir ses coups.

Il s'en voulait, il aurait dû l'arrêter, il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter, le laisser faire en croyant qu'il pouvait s'en sortir... ! ... Il aurait dû tirer quand il pouvait... Sa faiblesse retombait encore sur un ami... Il était en colère contre lui-même, et en colère contre ce prince débile qui lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire... !

Mais ses paroles furieuses et désespérées finirent par porter leurs fruits ; il eut un instant d'hésitation, mais c'est Greed qui l'envoya à nouveau au tapis. Cependant, la lueur d'espoir qu'avait allumée le regard du prince en cette seconde de flottement, le dissuada de continuer à se débattre.

Alors que Greed se relevait pour le laisser entre les mains d'Envy, il lui glissa à l'oreille dans un souffle :

"T'en fais pas, il pense à toi..."

Et malgré la colère et la culpabilité, il y avait maintenant le soulagement de croire que Lin était toujours là-dedans, quelque part...

* * *

Fin  
264 mots.


	15. LinEd : égoïste

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Ed x Lin (c'est un vrai, cette fois XD) et sous-entendus de EdWin

Note : Une idée venant d'un délire/ fic que j'ai en tête depuis un moment, mais je ne sais pas si ça mérite que je l'écrive... Thème : égoïsme.

* * *

"Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Et pourquoi non ?"

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, l'un cherchant à se convaincre lui-même, l'autre simplement amusé.

"Je suis pas comme ça... !"

L'autre ricana : "Tu crois ? Pourtant, tu es là, non ? Tu es venu avec moi en la laissant toute seule à Resembool : elle a consacré sa vie aux automails pour t'aider, elle t'a toujours soutenu, elle t'a fini par t'offrir son coeur... Et pourtant, tu es là, avec moi. Tu as fait ton choix, et en dépit de tout ce qu'elle t'a donné, tu l'as laissée seule. Où est l'équivalence là-dedans ? L'alchimie ne marche pas au sein d'un couple, Ed. Tu ne peux pas appliquer le principe d'équivalence avec les sentiments... Et maintenant encore, tu culpabilises, soit disant parce que tu _vis_ suivant l'échange équivalent ; tu veux retourner près d'elle parce que tu te sens coupable de l'avoir abandonnée malgré le fait qu'elle t'ait tout offert. Que crois-tu faire en souhaitant la rejoindre, si ce n'est apaiser ton sentiment de culpabilité ? Tu es parti parce que c'était ce que tu voulais, et maintenant, tu veux rentrer parce que tu te sens mal. Tout simplement. C'est pour toi et tes sentiments, à chaque fois. Tu as beau agir pour les autres, sous prétexte de les aider ou de les aimer, tu n'es pas altruiste comme Alphonse ; tu n'agis pas pour le plaisir d'aider les autres, mais parce que tu aimes que la foule t'admire. C'est encore pour toi avant tout. Alors, Edward ? N'est-ce pas ça, être égoïste ?"

Un long silence plana un instant. Il savait qu'il avait dit vrai. Encore fallait-il que le blond l'accepte.

"Tu es vraiment un crétin... !" asséna-t-il en quittant son siège.

Lin soupira. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il convaincrait Ed de le suivre à Xing.

* * *

Fin  
312 mots.


	16. LinEd: conquérir le coeur d'un blondinet

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Ed x Lin (encore un vrai ^^ on ne pourra plus me dire qu'on n'a pas l'impression que c'est du yaoi, ce que j'écris lol)

Note : L'idée vient de cette même fic que j'ai en tête que pour le précédent, un jour je l'écrirai... peut-être. Thème : surprise. Oh, et : Disclamer : vous reconnaîtrez forcément la scène... °¬¬

* * *

"Tu viens ?"

Ed regarda avec lassitude le grand sourire du prince qui l'attendait devant sa porte, comme tous les matins.

"Où ça... ?"

"C'est une surprise !" affirma Lin en lui attrapant la main pour le conduire. Ed poussa un soupir ostensible et le suivit à contrecoeur, trottinant pour suivre le rythme enjoué du xinois.

Ils arrivèrent, après avoir parcouru les nombreux et interminables couloirs du palais impérial, devant une immense double-porte richement sculptée. Lin s'arrêta, la main du blond fermement dans la sienne. Ed lui jeta un oeil blasé pour demander :

"Et... ?"

Lin eut un geste étrange, levant les mains vers son visage, mais il s'arrêta à la mine interloqué du blond pour se justifier :

"Tu dois fermer les yeux. C'est mieux... pour la surprise..."

Ed le fixa avec incrédulité, puis finit par hausser les épaules et obéit en soupirant devant l'enfantillage de ce grand dadais...

Lin s'assura avec un sourire que le blond n'y voyait rien, avant d'ouvrir doucement l'un des battants de la porte, puis poussa Edward à l'intérieur.

"Pas de triche, hein ? Tu gardes les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que je te dise de les ouvrir... !" Ed répondit en grognant qu'il n'était plus un môme et que c'était pas drôle.

Une fois arrivés à bonne distance de la porte, Lin passa devant son compagnon et lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Son grand sourire s'étira davantage quand il vit la stupéfaction totale, puis l'émerveillement se succéder sur le visage d'Edward. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche grande ouverte, et son regard ne savait plus où se poser tant il y avait de choses à voir. Lin finit par ne plus pouvoir se retenir et éclata de rire.

"Bienvenue dans la Bibliothèque Impériale de Xing... !"

Ed n'avait de mot pour exprimer son étonnement...

Sans tenir compte de son hébétude, Lin se mit à expliquer : "Ici, ce sont tous les documents administratifs, ils n'ont pas grand intérêt. De l'autre côté, tu as toute l'histoire de Xing sur cette étagère. Oui, on en a vécu des choses... !" rit-il face au large mur recouvert d'étagères. Il avança dans le looong couloir qu'était l'immense bibliothèque, s'amusant énormément de l'air ahuri du blond. "Si on continue, tu vas trouver..." continua-t-il sans qu'Edward n'arrive à l'écouter plus longtemps.

La quantité d'ouvrages et de rouleaux de papier présente dans cette gigantesque pièce était à couper le souffle. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pu croire un jour qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir autant de livres réunis au même endroit. Son attention envers ce que racontait Lin se perdit vite, et il s'absorba complètement dans la contemplation de ces interminables étagères absolument toutes pleines à craquer...

Lin finit par se taire, remarquant qu'Edward ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps, ce qui le vexa un peu. Mais l'éclat de pure joie qu'il voyait briller dans son regard le fit sourire encore. Il claqua des doigts devant son nez pour le ramener à sa hauteur (son regard, perdu dans les rayonnages qui touchaient le plafond).

"En temps normal," expliqua-t-il, "il n'y a que les membres du gouvernement qui ont le droit d'accéder à cette salle, ainsi que l'Empereur lui-même. Mais comme je suis Prince, j'y ai également accès, et tu peux dorénavant considérer que tu as le droit d'y venir quand tu voudras, aussi longtemps que tu en auras envie... !"

Il constata avec fierté que le blond semblait tout simplement rayonner de bonheur, ce qu'il s'empressa de montrer en s'emparant d'un livre à sa portée qu'il se mit à feuilleter avec adoration...

Lin soupira devant son enthousiasme. Il savait qu'Ed adorait les livres, mais à ce point... ! Il sourit encore en lui jetant un dernier regard, puis décida de le laisser tranquille et sortit.

Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, Edward le rappela soudain : "Lin ! Attends... !"

Il se retourna vivement et le vit courir pour le rejoindre ; avec un grand sourire, Ed détourna les yeux pour déclarer, une pointe de timidité dans la voix :

"Hem... euh... si... si on allait manger avant ?"

Lin lui rendit son sourire et attrapa sa main, puis ils sortirent de l'immense pièce.

Il était vraiment très fier de lui.

Finalement, il avait réussi, à conquérir le coeur du blondinet !

* * *

Fin  
714 mots.


	17. Pride:EdEnvy : étreinte

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Pride!Ed x Envy (pour qui ? pour qui ? XD elle se reconnaîtra ^^)

Note : Citation de Henry de Montherlant. Je sais, je suis déchaînée en ce moment. Mais les drabbles sont plus rapides à écrire que des chapitres entiers... (pas taper, pas taper !!)

* * *

"L'éternité, c'est vraiment trop long..."

Autrefois, au tout début, Envy était heureux de cette vie immortelle, et il faisait tout pour en profiter, un peu comme si elle pouvait lui être arrachée à tout moment.

Quand il a compris qu'il était réellement éternel, il a commencé à s'ennuyer. Ses activités ne le distrayaient plus autant maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne mourrait jamais, et il passait beaucoup de temps à se plaindre de la longueur de son existence.

Puis, après son arrivée, il a trouvé une nouvelle occupation à sa vie. Prendre soin de lui, même s'il le surpasse en puissance, s'occuper du dernier rejeton qui a tout à apprendre, c'est vraiment amusant, et ça fait passer le temps.

"Alors... pourquoi... continuer à vivre ?"

"Parce que, grâce à toi, j'ai compris quelque chose."

Il passe un bras autour des frêles épaules ; il est si petit, mais si dangereux à la fois. C'est effrayant, et excitant en même temps. Ça donne du sens à la vie.

Parce que Éternité est l'anagramme d'étreinte.

* * *

Fin  
172 mots.


	18. IzumiEd : une mère

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Izumi & Ed (& Al)

* * *

Alphonse ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentant sur son visage la douce caresse des premiers rayons du soleil. Il resta immobile un instant, sortant définitivement du sommeil, et savourant la présence du corps chaud de son frère près de lui. Puis il poussa un gros soupir et rejeta vivement les draps.

"Ed ! Debout, c'est l'heure !"

Il sortit du lit qu'ils partageaient et récupéra ses vêtements laissés en vrac au sol la veille. Il eut le temps de sortir faire sa toilette sur la petite terrasse de leur chambre, de s'habiller, et même de faire les premiers étirements de la matinée, qu'Ed n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit. Alphonse s'approcha, à la fois agacé et anxieux :

"Ed, lèves-toi ! Tu sais bien que le Maître a horreur qu'on traîne le matin... !"

Mais son frère ne remua pas, si ce n'est pour se rouler un peu plus sur lui-même sous les draps. Al eut beau le secouer, il ne fit que pousser un faible gémissement de fatigue, tout en articulant difficilement un vague : "_f'moi la paix..._"

"MAÎTRE !!"

Izumi sursauta à l'arrivée brutale du petit blond dans la cuisine ; il évita de justesse un couteau de boucherie qui se planta dans le mur derrière lui.

"C'est comme ça que tu salues ton maître de bon matin !!? Et j'ai déjà dit qu'il était INTERDIT DE CRIER DANS CETTE MAISON !!"

"M... maître... !" balbutia Al tout tremblant, "s...s... c'est Ed !"

"... ? Quoi Ed ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est encore couché, ce faignant !?"

"Il... il est malade !!"

Poussant la porte sans douceur, la femme aux dreadlocks entra dans la chambre d'un pas coléreux, mais stoppa net en apercevant la petite silhouette recroquevillée entre les draps blancs. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis tourna soudain la tête vers l'autre blond qui se tenait près d'elle :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore planté là, toi ?!!" asséna-t-elle d'un ton furieux. "Tu n'as pas de corvées à faire !?"

Alphonse ne répondit même pas et se sauva en courant. Izumi referma la porte sans bruit, et s'approcha lentement de son élève. Il ne dormait pas, car elle le vit se recroqueviller encore plus en l'entendant arriver et s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui. Elle voulut tendre une main pour la poser sur le front du garçon, mais elle s'arrêta dans son geste quand il parla :

"...s... s'il vous plaît... suis... désolé..."

Il frissonnait. De froid, ou de peur ? Elle eut un sourire indulgent, et posa doucement le dos de sa main sur le front de l'enfant.

"C'est vrai que tu es chaud..." confirma-t-elle, bien que ce soit inutile. Il devait déjà se sentir mal, sans qu'elle le fasse remarquer. Il tremblait de façon incontrôlable, visiblement en proie à une forte fièvre.

Alors, soupirant en son for intérieur de la perte imminente de l'autorité qu'elle avait sur ses élèves, elle passa les bras autour du garçon pour le soulever et le serrer contre elle. Il trembla encore plus, se demandant sûrement pourquoi elle faisait ça, lui qui était habitué aux engueulades et corrections musclées...

Mais elle le garda entre ses bras, le berçant doucement, dans un mouvement un peu maladroit qui aurait pu devenir instinctif chez elle si elle en avait eu la chance.

"Pauvre petit bout de chou...."

Même s'il n'avait pas bien compris, elle le sentit se détendre contre elle, et soupirer d'aise.

"..._maman..._"

Elle sourit doucement en continuant à le bercer.

* * *

Fin  
583 mots.


	19. EdWinry : à demi mot

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Ed&Winry

Note : spoiler du chapitre 84

* * *

Elle lui avait crié dessus. C'était prévisible (même si ça fait mal). Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne _comprenne pas_... Peut-être, qu'elle ne _veuille_ pas comprendre.

"Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Et je suis certain qu'on réussira à empêcher quoique ce soit d'arriver à ce pays. Mais je sais aussi que je n'y arriverai pas si on te menace encore devant moi..."

Elle l'avait regardé bizarrement. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses...

Greed attendait dans le couloir. Il ne la regarda pas.

"Emmènes Mamie et Den, et vas te mettre en sécurité... s'il-te-plaît."

* * *

Fin  
100 mots !


	20. EdLin : Who is Beautiful ? !

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : EdxWinry, LinxRanfan... et EdxLin XD

* * *

"Ranfan est tellement jolie, pas vrai ?"

"Sûr, mais Winry est encore plus belle !"

"Non, Ranfan est la plus belle... !"

"J'ai dit que c'était Winry !!"

"... Toi, t'es pas mal non plus..."

"... Je crois que t'as assez bu."

* * *

Fin  
42 mots.


	21. EdLin : avarice

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : EdxLin

Note : moment charnière dans ma fic, où tout dérape entre eux.

* * *

Un ample kimono rouge vola à travers la pièce, lancé avec fureur.

"Tu me saoules !! Personne n'a à me dire ce que je dois faire, et certainement pas comment m'habiller !!"

Edward traversa la chambre d'un pas rageur dans le but de planter ce foutu prince idiot et sortir prendre l'air comme il l'entendait.

Mais son bras lui fut violemment tiré en arrière, et il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte avec force. Il rouvrit les yeux pour constater que la même fureur brillait dans le regard du Prince.

"Parce que tu crois quoi ?" siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant. "Je t'ai dit qu'ici les blonds avaient la cote. Tout le monde se retourne sur ton passage, tous les gens te regardent... Toi, tu t'en fiches peut-être, mais _moi_, je vois le regard qu'ils ont, et si je n'étais pas prince je ne me retiendrais pas pour tous les massacrer... ! Il va falloir te faire à cette idée... Tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre !"

* * *

Fin  
168 mots.


	22. LustHohenheim : bébé

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Lust&Hohenheim

Note : Ceci est un défi de la FMA paring Machine, qui demandait : "Paring : Lust/Hohenheim ; rated : G ; with the following words : bed, pillow, hand". Comme je ne savais pas exactement quelle définition donner à ces mots, ça donne : "lit/berceau, oreiller/coussin, main/paume/surveillance". Si j'arrive à caser tout ça ?  
Démonstration !

* * *

Le grand homme était assis au bord du lit. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce ; la nuit était tombée, et la jeune femme dans le lit endormie depuis plusieurs heures, serrant l'oreiller contre elle, visiblement malade.

Dans la chambre, il y avait aussi un petit berceau. L'homme blond était penché dessus, couvant la petite chose qui y dormait d'un regard protecteur, les mains sur ses genoux.

Il hésitait. Il souhaitait sans doute caresser la petite tête blonde, posée sur le coussin brodé, qui dépassait des draps fins. Sentir sous sa paume la tiédeur de son enfant. Mais il ne bougeait pas.

Peut-être se doutait-il de sa présence. Peut-être était-ce à cause d'elle qu'il surveillait ce petit être, ce minuscule bébé. Le bébé de sa femme.

C'était étrange, d'ailleurs, pour ce qu'elle en savait, qu'il ait réussi à lui faire un enfant. Mais elle ne dirait rien.

Voir cet homme si puissant trembler pour cette petite chose, c'était... pitoyable ? ou attendrissant...

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne dirait rien au sujet de son retour à Amestris.

Et Père ne sera pas au courant pour cet enfant...

* * *

Fin  
186 mots.


	23. RossRoy : flammes

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+ ou T

Paring : Maria Ross & Roy Mustang (&Havoc !)

Note : Nouveau défi de la FMA paring Machine, avec cette fois-ci : "Paring : Ross/Roy ; rated : PG or PG-13" et les mots "table/tableau, cigarette, feu/flamme". Là, je les caserai pas tous, pour "table"(en anglais) j'ai choisi la définition de "tableau". C'est cool en fait, que ce soit en anglais :D

* * *

Dangereux.

C'était l'aura qui émanait de lui. Effrayante, et menaçante.

Elle disait clairement : "Oui, aie peur de moi. Je suis le feu destructeur, qui peut mettre un terme à ta vie d'un claquement de doigts. Tu peux avoir peur."

Elle avait peur. Elle était même terrifiée. Après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre ces derniers jours, elle pouvait se permettre d'avoir peur. Surtout de lui.

Elle avait pourtant une bonne carrière... Elle allait obtenir une promotion... ses parents avaient toujours été fiers d'elle... Elle aurait même pu rencontrer quelqu'un, quitter l'armée et avoir une vie de famille.

Mais non. _On_ l'avait accusée de meurtre. Et pas moins du meurtre du Général Hughes. Ç'avait été assez dur d'assister à l'enterrement... Et puis, la voilà à présent condamnée à mort sans procès, évadée de prison, et sur le point de mourir brûlée vive.

Imaginer son corps calciné au milieu de cette rue infâme... L'odeur de chair brûlée emplissant l'air... Les fissures du béton encrassées par la suie pour des jours... Sa carcasse partant en morceaux lorsqu'on tenterait de la soulever... Charmant tableau. Elle eut envie de vomir.

Toute une vie réduite en cendres en un claquement de doigts. Ses rêves, ses espoirs, sa carrière, sa vie de femme... Envolés en fumée... Elle n'aurait pu imaginer pire. Elle aurait pu mourir d'une balle dans la tête. Elle aurait pu être droguée et empoisonnée. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'ils l'envoient, _lui_...

Et puis, elle n'avait pas bien compris. Les flammes l'avaient frôlée, redoutables mais salvatrices.

Et elle avait suivi le bout rougeoyant de cette cigarette comme on suit l'étincelle d'espoir qui mène à la liberté...

* * *

Fin  
273 mots.


	24. AlRiza : la blonde et le flingue !

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Al&Riza

Note : Défi lancé par Sous-Lieutenant Hayate. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

* * *

"Dites-moi, Lieutenant, est-ce difficile d'apprendre à tirer ?"

Riza baissa son arme, et, tout en évaluant son score, répondit au garçon avec un sourire :

"Comme tout, j'imagine. Il faut de l'entraînement et de la concentration. Personnellement, je n'ai pas éprouvé de difficultés."

La grosse armure étincelante qu'était Alphonse Elric hocha son casque en signe d'assentiment. Debout près de la tireuse, il la regardait s'entraîner depuis deux heures déjà.

"Et vous venez souvent ici ?"

"Dès que j'ai un moment de libre." confirma le Lieutenant. "La perfection est un niveau que l'on atteint jamais, surtout dans ce métier. On peut toujours s'améliorer, et il faut s'entraîner dur pour ça. Tu dois savoir ce que c'est..."

"En effet..."

Oui, il savait. Edward et lui avaient beaucoup étudié pour la transmutation humaine. Et aujourd'hui, on disait d'Edward qu'il était un génie, mais il avait énormément travaillé pour y arriver.

"Et ça, Lieutenant ? C'est nouveau ?"

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire, visiblement fière. L'arme qu'elle avait dans les mains ressemblait à un fusil de précision, mais il était plus épais, un peu plus long, et semblait beaucoup plus lourd...

Elle lui expliqua avec entrain de quelle façon le tenir pour une utilisation optimal, que c'était une pointe en matière d'armement, et qu'elle était très contente d'être l'un des premiers snipers à pouvoir l'essayer. Elle l'avait posé sur épaule, et continuait :

"... Pour pouvoir viser correctement, il faut placer ton oreille dans l'alignement du canon. Mais il ne faut pas l'y coller, car les vibrations dues à la détonation peuvent avoir des conséquences assez graves, de bourdonnements jusqu'à une brève perte de l'audition... Inutile de préciser qu'en combat, c'est plutôt désavantageux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Alphonse allait répondre, mais il fut interrompu par un groupe de soldats qui venaient d'arriver dans la salle. L'un d'eux avait lancé :

"Hey ! Joli flingue, Hawkeye... ! Tu comptes viser quoi avec ça ?"

"Toi, si tu ne changes pas de ton immédiatement," répliqua le Lieutenant d'un regard meurtrier qui fit taire les jeunes blanc-becs aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle d'entraînement, Alphonse l'accompagna. Il était surpris que certains soldats de la caserne continuent à être familiers avec le Lieutenant Hawkeye, sachant de quoi elle était capable... Ceux-là, au moins, ne l'ennuieraient plus. Elle l'invita à la suivre au café, en face du QG, et bien qu'il ne fut pas en état d'en boire un avec elle, il accepta de lui tenir compagnie.

Le ciel était sombre, et de lourds nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la ville. Sur les marches menant au QG, la jeune femme soupira de lassitude, s'attirant un regard étonné d'Alphonse. Elle expliqua avec sourire en coin :

"Il va bientôt pleuvoir. Il va falloir que je raccompagne le Colonel jusque chez lui... Il ne voudra pas sortir seul sous la pluie... !"

Le jeune garçon éclata de rire.

* * *

Fin  
476 mots.

Note : Je ne donne pas de détails sur l'arme de Riza car 1)Alphonse n'y connait rien, et se contente de regarder, et 2)idem de mon côté...


	25. EdLin : le poids du génie

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : M

Paring : EdLin

Note : Mouahahaha !! Si vous ne comprenez rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est parfaitement normal ^__^

* * *

"Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi... C'est entièrement physiologique !"

"..."

"Je t'explique : les informations visuelles et sensitives reçues dans le tronc cérébral sont en partie déviées vers le système nerveux involontaire. Les nerfs post-ganglionnaires impliqués dans l'innervation des organes génitaux partent du ganglion prévertébral mésentérique inférieur, c'est aussi lui qui est impliqué dans l'orgasme. Les fibres nerveuses parasympathiques du ganglion projettent vers les cellules musculaires lisses des veines qui irriguent le pénis. Dans la fente synaptique de ces neurones, c'est du monoxyde d'azote qui sert de neurotransmetteur. Dans les cellules musculaires cibles, le NO provoque l'activation d'une guanilate-cyclase qui entraîne l'augmentation de la guanosine-monophosphate-cyclique au sein de la cellule. Ce GMP induit la diminution de la concentration intracellulaire en ions calcium, et cette diminution provoque la vasodilatation de l'artériole qui irrigue le pénis, ce qui donne l'érection. En même temps que l'artériole se dilate, la veine se comprime de manière passive sous l'effet du gonflement des corps caverneux et du corps spongieux dans le pénis qui se remplissent de sang, et l'érection est donc amplifiée et prolongée. Rapidement après, une enzyme phosphodietérase, PDE5 dégrade le GMP, ce qui entraîne une augmentation normale de la concentration en ions calcium, donc cette fois une vasoconstriction de l'artériole, et donc, la dilatation de la veine. Le sang quitte la verge et c'est la fin de l'érection."

"..."

"Tu comprends ?"

"... Tu sais quoi Ed... ? .......... Même _faire l'amour_, avec toi... c'est chiant !"

* * *

Fin  
247 mots.


	26. GreedFather : Avarice

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Greed & Father

Note : Défi de Sous-Lieutenant Hayate.

* * *

Belphégor. Lucifer. Belzébuth. Asmodée. Mammon. Satan. Léviathan.

Il était fier de ses démons. Peut-être de Greed plus encore que les autres. Paradoxalement, si sa trahison l'avait déçu, il n'en avait pas été surpris. Greed était le seul qui vivait pleinement son péché. Sans doute le plus humain de tous. Était-il vraiment mieux de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés ?

Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il serait advenu s'il ne s'était pas séparé de lui. Aurait-il supporté la véritable nature de l'avarice ? Greed n'était pas seulement avare. Il était avide. Il était cupide. Il ne connaissait pas la modération, et désirait tout, immédiatement. Être restreint sous son autorité ne l'aurait certainement pas permis de satisfaire ce désir. Ce besoin même. Il le lui avait dit, après tout.

Il avait espéré que cet attachement excessif à ce qu'il possédait, il pouvait le contrôler. Il avait tenté de recommencer. Mais l'humain dont il occupait le corps semblait le rendre encore plus incontrôlable. À sa grande déception, il avait encore trahi. Pour pactiser avec l'ennemi, qui plus est. Enfin, façon de parler. L'ennemi en question n'avait rien d'une grande menace.

Mais il lui prouvait encore une fois que Mammon était le seul qu'il ne soumettrait jamais. C'était frustrant.

Mais il était tellement fier de cet enfant-là.

* * *

Fin  
214 mots.


	27. HavocFuery : paracétamol ?

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Havoc & Fuery

Note : Pour les récriminations, allez voir **Astate**. C'est ELLE qui a voulu que je case "paracétamol". J'ai fait comme j'ai pu...

* * *

"Ah, mais putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon !!"

"C'est ce qu'ils disent au bout de... la vingt-cinquième choppe ? Personnellement, je n'ai toujours pas vidé la première... Je trouve ça infect. Faut dire aussi que je n'ai pas nécessairement l'envie de m'enfiler les verres cul-sec parce que le Colonel m'a encore piqué une petite-amie... Ceci étant, je trouve aussi que vous commencez sérieusement à m'inquiéter, Sous-Lieutenant..."

"… la... ferme... pis d'abord... comme je veux, hein... "

"Non, franchement, je crois que vous devriez arrêter, maintenant... Et puis, si quelqu'un vous voyait dans cet état... Et comment est-ce que vous vous réveillerez demain, dîtes ? Le Lieutenant va être furieuse si vous arrivez en retard -(comme après chaque cuite)-..."

"Ce... _bââtard_ de... Côlonel de... RAAAaaaahhh...."

"Sous-Lieutenant, on devrait vraiment y aller, maintenant... s'il vous plaît..."

"JAMAIS PLUS !! Non, jamais... ce salo... pard de... JE VAIS TE ME LE- !!"

"Stop ! Je crois que vous ne vous voulez pas dire la suite... !"

"La prochaine fois... ! Oh oui, la prochaine fois... !!"

"Vous venez de dire "jamais plus"..."

"J'RAI LUI DIRE DEUX MOTS À CE BÂTARD !! ET... MÊME TROIS ! ET MÊME... ! QUE J'LUI F'RAI REGRETTER DE M'AVOIR PIQUÉ ISABELLE !! ET PIS AUSSI..."

"Que vous arrêtiez de crier, parce qu'on passe beaucoup moins inaperçu dans la rue qu'au bar... -(et qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd, il peut pas marcher debout, non ?!)-..."

"QUE JE lui ferai voir d'abord... je te le... à coup de... avec... ... _PARACÉTAMOOOL _!"

"… Sous-Lieutenant !! ... Dans votre état, je ne veux _même pas_ savoir ce que ça veut dire..."

* * *

Fin  
265 mots.


	28. MmeBradleySelim : fils

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Mme Bradley & Selim

Note : Défi de Sous-Lieutenant Hayate. Si vous en avez à me proposer, n'hésitez pas ! Formule "1 paring + 1 mot" XD

* * *

Elle était tranquillement en train de déguster son thé préféré tout en lisant un roman, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil du grand salon. C'était l'un de ces moments privilégiés qu'elle partageait avec son fils au cours de la journée. Celui-ci était assis à même le sol, sur le lourd tapis moelleux au centre de la pièce, plongé dans elle ne savait quel jeu, s'amusant en silence pour ne pas déranger sa lecture. Le petit garçon avait toujours été très calme, étudiant avec sérieux, bien élevé, toujours impeccable et très sage. Un véritable petit ange. L'enfant dont toutes les mères rêveraient... ! Et elle en était incroyablement heureuse et fière.

"Mère... Regardez, j'ai réussi !"

Elle leva les yeux de son livre pour observer le travail du garçon. Le rafistolage de la petite voiture ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu, mais elle sourit avec admiration tout en vantant son adresse et son ingéniosité. Selim eut une mine rayonnante de fierté, bien qu'il affichât une modeste moue gênée. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux d'une main tendre, et le regarda avec bienveillance retourner à ses jeux.

Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un petit garçon aussi adorable...

* * *

Fin  
193 mots.


	29. EdRanfan : canicule

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T/M

Paring : Je comptais laisser l'exclusivité de ce paring à Armony-chan, mais elle me l'a demandé, alors... Ed/Ranfan

Note : Défi, donc, de **Armony-chan**. Si vous en avez à me proposer, n'hésitez pas ! Formule "1 paring + 1 mot" XD

* * *

C'était une véritable horreur. Il le savait déjà, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé revivre ça un jour... C'était vraiment trop horrible, ça faisait mal, il ne souhaitait plus d'un peu d'ombre et de fraîcheur tout en sachant que l'un et l'autre viendraient dans peu de temps... Mais... il serait mort avant !!

"Ed... ! Arrête de pleurer. C'est juste un peu soleil..."

"_Juste un peu_ ?!! Je suis en train de fondre, j'te signale !"

"C'est que tu as des trucs qui peuvent fondre..." fit le xinois d'un ton taquin. Ed lui lança un regard encore plus mortel que le désert, mais s'abstint de répondre, préférant sans doute économiser le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à se plaindre. Lin poussa un long soupir, et jeta un coup œil derrière eux, vers la jeune ninja qui les suivait sans un mot. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Ranfan les entendait parfaitement, et il se demanda si elle aussi en avait marre d'entendre le blond gémir et se lamenter sur sa mort prochaine... Il n'avait tenu qu'un quart d'heure après le départ et ne cessait depuis de geindre et pleurnicher. Sans doute cela faisait-il passer le temps... Après tout, Ranfan aussi avait un automail, et elle ne se plaignait pas de la chaleur, elle ! Enfin, il n'allait pas critiquer Ed : lui-même avait l'habitude de se lamenter pour un rien... Il laissa donc le blond continuer ses récriminations sans l'interrompre, et se contenta de surveiller leur destination qui se profilait au loin.

Ranfan restait enfermée dans un silence total, et malgré les tentatives du prince qui s'enquérait de son bien-être, elle demeura muette. Lin ne chercha plus à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, et la laissa s'occuper de leurs affaires pour rejoindre le blond. Xerxes n'était qu'une étape dans leur voyage, mais ils resteraient certainement quelques jours ; Edward avait visiblement des besoins en eau qui ne leur permettraient pas de traverser le reste du désert sans avoir au préalable préparer suffisamment de réserves... Cela semblait irriter sa garde du corps, sans doute pressée de rentrer chez eux et estimant probablement ne pas avoir de temps à perdre avec un amestrien s'étant pris l'envie de les accompagner tout en n'ayant aucune idée de l'ampleur du voyage. Traverser le désert avec lui promettait d'être... distrayant ! Ranfan finirait bien par péter un câble et il espérait être là pour voir le résultat ; Ed ne s'en remettrait pas !

"Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?"

Il s'interrompit en voyant Ed sortir de l'eau, se rendant compte qu'il avait rit à voix haute.

"Non, sérieusement, arrête... T'es flippant à ricaner tout seul comme un idiot..."

Lin partit finalement dans un fou rire, sans se douter que maintenant que le blond s'était rafraîchi, il aurait sûrement plus d'énergie pour lui en foutre une s'il se sentait vexé... Heureusement pour le prince plié en deux à cet instant, le poing de métal d'Edward fut stoppé par un kunai sorti de nulle part, avant que ne tonne une voix fort peu féminine :

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en prendre à Maître Lin !!"

La suite se perdit dans un tourbillon de sable et de poussière, duquel Lin jugea préférable de s'éloigner avant que le blond réussisse à l'entraîner dedans... (Ranfan était vraiment une excellente garde du corps et jamais il ne mettrait son travail en doute, mais quand elle se mettait à frapper, mieux valait rester loin de la victime pour rester soi-même en vie...)

Deux jours passèrent, qu'Edward passa pour l'essentiel dans le grand bassin d'eau fraîche. Ranfan était plus que sur les nerfs, et Lin regrettait la présence du petit frère Al avec lequel il aurait pu parier sur quand et comment Ed s'en prendrait plein la gueule... À la place d'Alphonse, il avait disposé trois petites pierres en face de lui, devant lesquelles il avait déposé quelques pièces pour les paris. Lorsque Ranfan l'avait remarqué, elle lui avait jeté un drôle de regard tout en affirmant poliment que ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien d'aller plonger la tête dans l'eau froide. Il répliqua avec un large sourire dont il avait le secret que c'était trop tard pour l'insolation et que de toute façon il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe vu qu'Edward passait son temps à buller (littéralement)... La jeune fille avait poussé un long soupir et passé son chemin (des fois qu'une insolation soit contagieuse...)

Le troisième jour, Lin s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'avait trouvé ni Ed ni Ranfan de la journée, et les soupçonnant de s'éviter (s'ils s'étaient tapé dessus, il les aurait trouvé...), avait conclu qu'il devrait compter sans eux aujourd'hui. Il parcourait donc les ruines de l'ancienne cité à la recherche d'une occupation, lorsque soudain, il entendit quelque chose.

Il ne sut pas bien reconnaître les bruits au départ, mais, tout en essayant de se rapprocher, il distingua mieux les sons : c'étaient des voix. En tendant mieux l'oreille, il pouvait même dire qu'elles ne parlaient pas... Non, il s'agissait plutôt de plaintes, comme pendant un effort intense, et de gémissements... Curieux, il s'approcha encore de la source probable des sons, et finit par reconnaître, dans un cri rauque plus prononcé, la douce et mélodieuse voix d'Edward. Se doutant de se qui se passait et poussé par l'envie prenante de le surprendre en pleine "action" histoire de rire un peu, il se mit à courir dans sa direction... mais stoppa net (s'écroulant le nez par terre) en reconnaissant la deuxième voix. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, peinant à croire que ce qu'il entendait était finalement si réel que ça, il ne put empêcher son esprit dérangé de lui projeter des images on-ne-peut plus explicites de l'activité à laquelle se livraient Ed et _Ranfan_.

Non, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Ils se détestaient cordialement et se tapaient dessus tout le temps... ! Et pis d'abord, Ranfan était SA garde du corps !! La colère le guidant cette fois, il se releva prestement et continua sa course jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux traîtres tout simplement en train de forniquer au milieu du désert ! Il arriva à un coin des ruines un peu isolé du reste de la cité (oh les traîtres !!) et se baissa pour passer inaperçu tout en s'approchant de plus en plus. Caché derrière un morceau de mur, il hésita un instant à relever la tête pour les surprendre (avait-il vraiment envie de voir _ça_ ?) jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd de chute le fasse sursauter. Il se risqua à jeter un œil par-dessus les pierres, et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

Edward, en sueur et allongé dans la poussière, soutenant de son corps Ranfan collée à lui, tout aussi épuisée, dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Lin ne vit que cela, sans prêter attention à un détail crucial (ni à son hémorragie nasale). Ranfan finit par se redresser et tendit une main vers Ed, qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, pour l'aider à se relever. Ce qu'elle affirma alors avec une fierté mal cachée surprit le prince, qui percuta alors de la situation, et du détail crucial : aucun d'eux n'était complètement nu... bien que le petit haut de Ranfan soit bien trop _petit_ à son goût...

"Si tu veux vraiment réussir à me battre, il faudra te lever plus tôt que ça... !!"

Lin disparut à nouveau derrière le mur, assis par terre, soufflant son soulagement et se retenant de rire de sa bêtise.

De ce fait, il manqua donc le sourire complice et énamouré que s'échangèrent les deux autres...

* * *

Fin  
1267 mots.


	30. EdRanfan : tradition

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Allez, une nouvelle série : Ed/Ranfan

Note : Défi, encore, de **Armony-chan**. Si vous en avez à me proposer, n'hésitez pas ! Formule "1 paring + 1 mot" XD

* * *

Depuis le jour de son arrivée, elle n'avait cessé de lui en rabattre les oreilles. Elle prétendait que Xing était un pays civilisé et digne, et que n'importe quel étranger se devait d'en respecter les traditions et coutumes. Elle avait passé tout son temps avec lui, lui apprenant chaque geste de salut (différent selon la personne à laquelle on s'adressait !), la conduite à tenir lors des repas, les formules de politesse, l'organisation de la pièce qu'il occupait au palais (il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris comment le matelas sortait du mur et d'_où_ venait le meuble de la table basse...), elle avait usé ses nerfs à lui apprendre la langue, avait frôlé la crise d'hystérie quand il avait dû rencontré le patriarche des Yao, s'était évertuée à lui expliquer que, non, on ne s'adresse pas aux gens qu'on ne connaît pas dans la rue, surtout quand ils vous menacent _explicitement_ d'un kunai sous prétexte que vous logez chez les Yao... Elle avait dépensé une énergie phénoménale à le transformer en parfait xinois... Elle pouvait être fière du résultat.

Mais en cet instant, elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à repenser à tout ça... Elle était pour le moment mortifiée de son reflet que lui renvoyait l'odieux miroir qui n'y était pourtant pour rien... Par derrière, elle vit l'image d'Edward se rapprocher d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'un ton victorieux :

"Ici aussi, nous avons des traditions... Tu es merveilleuse dans une robe blanche... !"

* * *

Fin  
252 mots.


	31. EdRanfan : petit pari entre amis

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Ed/Ranfan

Note : Défi, encore, de **Armony-chan**. Si vous en avez à me proposer, n'hésitez pas ! Formule "1 paring + 1 mot" XD

* * *

"Laisse tomber, je te dis que tu n'y arriveras pas..."

"Et moi je te dis que si ! Et je vais même te le prouver !"

"Tu veux vraiment parier ?"

"… Si je gagne, tu feras quoi ?"

"Pfff... Je porterai ton stupide cadeau... Et pas la peine de sourire comme un pervers !!"

"Héhé... ! Et... hum... si tu gagnes... ?"

"Tu as peur ?"

"Du tout ! Je veux juste savoir... !"

"Si _je_ gagne... tu m'achètes une glace !"

"Tsss... Quel parfum ?"

"Vanille chocolat !"

"Amestris a au moins ça de bon, pas vrai ?"

* * *

Fin  
100 mots !!


	32. EdRanfan : Striptease !

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : M !!!

Paring : Ed/Ranfan

Note : Défi, encore, de **Armony-chan**. Si vous en avez à me proposer, n'hésitez pas à me mettre vos idées dans les reviews ! (Formule "1 paring + 1 mot")

* * *

D'abord, il avait cru halluciner. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Pas telle qu'il la connaissait... Mais en la voyant venir vers lui, il ne pouvait douter de ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce tant il était époustouflé.

La démarche ondulante, provocatrice, elle avait franchi les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Puis avait grimpé sur le lit, langoureusement, pour venir lentement lui ôter son livre des mains, livre qu'elle balança _trop_ élégamment à travers la pièce. Elle s'était redressée, prenant au passage quelques poses qui dévoilaient outrageusement tout ce que ne couvrait pas sa petite tenue sexy...

Ed déglutit. Il faisait chaud, tout d'un coup...

La fine bretelle de cuir glissant lentement -_lentement_- le long de l'épaule délicieusement hâlée... le minuscule petit haut poursuivant sa course jusqu'aux draps froissés sur lesquels elle esquissait une danse d'un onduleux mouvement de hanches... Ses hanches desquelles il avait un mal fou à décrocher les yeux...

Elle se pencha alors en avant, lui offrant volontairement une vue magnifique, dans le but manifeste de se défaire du dernier morceau de cuir restant... Le petit "clic" des jarretières de dentelle résonna dans sa tête... Oh oui, il faisait vraiment trop chaud...

Ranfan souffla une énième fois d'exaspération. Elle avait réussi à le semer plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois qu'elle croyait être tranquille, il la retrouvait... ! Il s'était réveillé en larmes ce matin-là et ne cessait depuis de la harceler en se traînant à ses pieds, pleurant et suppliant pour qu'elle accepte son stupide cadeau ridicule... Comme si elle allait accepter de porter une telle chose...

* * *

Fin  
264 mots


	33. EdRanfan : le Secret de la Source XD

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Ed & Ranfan (Mouahahaha Désolée, fallait rectifier le tir.... Ne m'en veux pas, Jo'...)

Note : Défi de **Armony-chan**. Si vous en avez à me proposer, n'hésitez pas à me mettre vos idées dans les reviews ! (Formule "1 paring + 1 mot")

* * *

Ranfan était tranquillement en train de marcher, faisant sans en avoir l'air son inspection quotidienne des quartiers de Maître Lin. Le Palais était si grand que n'importe quel espion ou assassin pouvait aisément entrer s'il le souhaitait, et, même si le Prince savait parfaitement se défendre, il était de son devoir de s'assurer que rien de fâcheux ne puisse lui arriver. Elle veillait donc à patrouiller régulièrement autour des appartements de son maître, profitant par exemple que celui-ci se baigne pour s'éloigner quelques instants. Puisqu'on en parle, elle était justement sur le point de rejoindre la source d'eau chaude qui jallissait dans les jardins du Prince (enfin... autour de laquelle on avait construit les jardins). Elle jugea donc sage de retourner le surveiller, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il n'était en train de se noyer pendant sa sieste (ne riez pas, ça a déjà failli arriver). Elle accéléra le pas à cette pensée, persuadée de le retrouver sous l'eau en arrivant, et elle ne voulait surtout pas revivre la correction que son grand-père leur avait infligé ce jour-là (Maître Lin avait d'ailleurs plus morflé qu'elle, quand on est prince, on doit avoir un minimum de jugeote, nom d'un démon à neuf queues !). Elle courait finalement lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la source, dont l'épaisse vapeur qui en jaillissait ne laissait pas voir plus loin qu'à deux pas devant soi.

Le silence qui régnait sur les lieux n'était perturbé que par les éclaboussures d'eau... et... Ranfan tendit l'oreille, soudain en alerte et suspicieuse. Des bruits de lutte... ! D'un bond en avant, elle se retrouva sur le bord rocheux du petit étang d'eau chaude, plissant les yeux pour, d'abord, retrouver Maître Lin, ensuite, distinguer l'agresseur potentiel. Elle les trouva l'un et l'autre en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du bassin, visiblement accrochés contre la paroi de pierre contre laquelle le prince semblait se débattre, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en voir à travers le brouillard qui entourait l'endroit. Elle était sur le point de les rejoindre pour protéger son prince, rapide comme le vent, lorsqu'elle réalisa _qui_ bloquait Maître Lin sur le bord du bassin.

La touffe de cheveux blonds ne prêtait pas à confusion. Au même instant, ce qu'elle avait pris tout d'abord pour des bruits de lutte se mua à son oreille en un tout autre son...

Il ne lui fallut qu'une microseconde de réflexion pour décider que Maître Lin était suffisamment grand garçon pour se défendre contre ce genre _d'attaques_, et elle fit prestement demi-tour dans toute sa discrétion pour se dépêcher d'aller reprendre sa ronde, les joues rouges sous son masque, tout en essayant de toutes ses forces d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir...

* * *

Fin  
446 mots


	34. EdRanfan: le Mystère de la Salle de bain

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : M

Paring : Ed & Ranfan (Mouahahaha Désolée, je fais vraiment n'importe quoi... XD)

Note : Défi de **Armony-chan**. Si vous en avez à me proposer, n'hésitez pas à me mettre vos idées dans les reviews ! (Formule "1 paring + 1 mot")

* * *

Edward rentra plus tôt ce soir-là, ravi d'avoir achevé sa paperasse, heureux que le Lieutenant Hawkeye l'ai même félicité devant témoins, et béat au souvenir du Colonel coincé jusqu'à pas d'heure pour cause de feignasserie(1) en pleine journée qui le privait du même coup de son rendez-vous du jour. Il rentra donc chez lui de très bonne humeur, l'estomac grondant et un sourire de dix pieds de long au visage à l'idée de revoir Alphonse (qu'il avait quitté le matin même après un frugale petit-déjeuner puisqu'il s'était encore levé en retard à cause de son maudit réveil qui ne sonnait plus du tout depuis qu'il l'avait expédié dans le mur la semaine dernière (nan mais quel toupet, ce réveil, je vous jure...)) Poussant la porte de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient à Central, il jeta son manteau à terre tout en criant "Al, c'est moi !"

Pas de réponse. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas tout de suite, et appela juste après : "Je suis rentré !"

Toujours pas de réponse. Cette fois-ci étonné, il jeta un œil dans le salon, puis pencha la tête en avant pour apercevoir la cuisine depuis l'entrée. Vides tous les deux. Intrigué, il réitéra son appel et tendit l'oreille ; un bruit d'eau qui coule lui indiqua alors qu'Alphonse devait prendre une douche. Il n'était pas très tard, mais il ne s'étonna pas, sachant que son frère s'entraînait régulièrement pour regagner sa forme physique de quand ils étaient enfants. Il avança vers la salle de bain, dans le but de toquer à la porte pour le prévenir de son arrivée ; mais le nuage de buée dans le couloir l'arrêta. "_Tiens ? Depuis quand est-il là-dedans... ?_" se demanda-t-il, déconcerté. Alphonse n'était pas du genre à s'éterniser, il avait mieux à faire que passer sa vie sous la douche...

Un mince sourire vicieux naquit sur le visage d'Ed(2), et il approcha à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte entrouverte... la poussa du doigt lentement... lentement... jusqu'à apercevoir l'intérieur de la pièce...

"AIE !!"

Lorsqu'Alphonse sortit de la salle de bain, il alla dire bonjour au parquet à une vitesse fulgurante ; grommelant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, il se retourna pour voir sur quoi il avait trébuché devant la porte...

Son frère.

Inconscient.

Gisant dans une flaque de sang.

Sang qui semblait provenir de son nez...

Fronçant les sourcils en comprenant pourquoi Ed était inconscient dans le couloir après ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une hémorragie nasale, il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une petit serviette, qui regardait le blond étalé avec des yeux ronds, et lui fit un sourire désolé :

"Pardon Ranfan, mais on ne va plus pouvoir se voir ici..."

* * *

Fin

(1) : Attention, ceci est un barbarisme.  
(2) : Lin a voulu le surprendre, de la même façon, il se venge sur Alphonse XD

456 mots


	35. SchieskaHughes : merci

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Schieska & Hughes

Note : Défi de **Sous-Lieutenant Hayate**. J'espère que tu ne t'y attendais pas :p

* * *

"Yo !!"

La pauvre jeune fille releva la tête de la pile de dossiers qu'elle traitait en entendant son supérieur entrer avec fracas comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle rajusta maladroitement ses lunettes pour le voir approcher d'un pas enthousiaste et se pencher sur le bureau qu'elle occupait.

"Alors alors ? Comment ça se passe ? Ça avance ? Tu te débrouilles bien ? Tu as fini ? Je peux récupérer ceux-là ? Et celui de demain, il est où ? Et pour la réunion de..."

Elle s'arrêta enfin dans un nuage de feuilles volantes, haletante et la migraine revenant au galop...

Monsieur Hughes la regarda avec un sourire amusé, puis il prit soudain une mine sérieuse. Elle attendit, anxieuse. N'avait-elle pas fait du bon travail ? Avait-elle fait une erreur ? Il n'allait quand même la renvoyer après juste une petite semaine... !

"Schieska..." commença-t-il gravement. Elle se tordit les mains d'appréhension.

"Tu as fait du bon boulot, Schieska... Je t'en suis reconnaissant... mais maintenant... J'ai une mission bien plus importante à te confier... !"

"… Une... mission ?" s'étonna-t-elle, surprise et inquiète. Elle était faite pour le travail de bureau, pour la paperasse, pour un boulot de secrétaire... Pas pour une mission sur le terrain ! Autant la renvoyer tout de suite...

"Oui, une mission de la plus haute importance ! Je compte sur toi, Schieska, ce sera un travail pénible, déroutant, tu devras te donner à fond, et faire le maximum... ! Tu comprends ?"

"Ou... Oui, Monsieur !" Elle n'osa pas demandé directement ce qu'elle devait faire...

"Bien !" fit Monsieur Hughes avec un immense sourire satisfait. "Alors à ce soir !"

Et il tourna les talons pour repartir, ses dossiers sous le bras. Elle hésita une fraction de secondes.

"Euh... Euh... mais... Monsieur Hughes... ! Qu'est-ce que... cette mission... ?"

Il se tourna vers elle d'un air surpris, sembla chercher de quoi elle parlait, puis son regard s'éclaira et son sourire s'étira encore plus qu'il n'était possible.

"Et bien, je t'attends ce soir chez moi pour le baby-sitting d'Élysia !"

Il leva un doigt sur lequel elle loucha : "La soirée va être longue, tu as intérêt à te prévoir une occupation... ! Mais attention, aucun dossier ne sort de cette pièce, n'est-ce pas ?"

Un ange passa.

En d'autres termes, il lui offrait sa soirée... Elle eut un sourire timide.

"Bien compris, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur..."

Il agita la main pour la saluer et sortit avec un rire tonitruant en claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle soupira doucement, puis se remit au travail, son petit sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres...

* * *

Fin  
435 mots


	36. EdRanfan : un livre bien utile !

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : EdRanfan (Attention, Jo', je vais faire une overdose... !!)

Note : Défi de **Armony-chan**.

* * *

Roy Mustang n'était pas quelqu'un de très modeste. S'il devait pêcher, ce serait surtout par orgueil. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'attribuer le mérite des réussites des autres pourvu qu'il ait ne serait-ce que parler à l'autre en question. Ce jour-là, l'équipe le vit plus rayonnant d'orgueil que jamais, et ils se demandèrent bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour le mettre dans une telle bonne humeur... (Au moins il remplissait ses rapports, ne disons rien de trop au cas où ça durerait...)

Ce soir-là, Roy Mustang se rendait à l'hôtel où logeait le Fullmetal. Un ordre de mission ? Un rapport en retard ? Il trouverait une excuse sur le pas de sa porte et réussirait bien à s'incruster histoire de le faire chier un peu... Ce n'étaient pas les distractions qui courraient au QG, et il avait envie d'une petite joute avec le blond, juste pour s'amuser. Il frappa à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Intrigué, il tenta de tourner la poignée, et découvrit ainsi que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Étonné mais ravi de pouvoir lui faire la surprise, il s'incrusta donc.

Jetant un œil dans la pièce, il plissa les yeux de frustration en constatant que le blond n'était pas là... Et la porte ouverte ? Bizarre... Il allait faire demi-tour quand un objet sur la table basse attira son regard. Il s'approcha, se pencha, et eut un large sourire en reconnaissant l'ouvrage qu'il avait offert récemment au jeune homme ; la page ouverte à cet instant dévoilait une illustration pour le moins réussie...

Au même moment, un bruit sourd en provenance de la salle de bain le pétrifia sur place ; il resta immobile, à l'affût, et ce qu'il entendit lui redonna le sourire...

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'Edward arriva _encore_ en retard au QG, tout le monde s'étonna que le Colonel ne lui fasse aucun reproche. Bien au contraire, il l'accueillit avec un immense sourire, un sourire qui mit tous les autres aussitôt mal à l'aise... Gêné, Ed alla pour s'installer avec l'équipe, mais Mustang lui fit signe d'approcher ; il tira une chaise pour le faire s'asseoir tout près de lui, et une fois que Ed fut assis, crispé, méfiant, il se pencha pour chuchoter triomphalement :

"Alors dis-moi, _Edo_... comment ça se passe, avec ta xinoise ?"

* * *

Fin  
388 mots


	37. HavocCatherine : retrouvailles surprises

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Jean Havoc & Catherine Armstrong

Note : Défi de **Laitue**.

* * *

Il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir dans de telles circonstances. D'un côté, cela lui faisait plaisir, de savoir qu'elle s'était déplacée pour lui. D'un autre, il ne pouvait imaginer pire humiliation que sa visite à _elle_...

Il avait été si surpris qu'il en avait laissé tomber sa cigarette. Sa seule et unique cigarette à laquelle il avait droit chaque jour. Heureusement qu'elle était tombée directement dans le cendrier, ses draps auraient pris feu qu'il n'aurait pas décrocher son regard d'elle. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, timide et apeurée, serrant autour d'elle son long manteau de fourrure blanche de confection typiquement armstrongienne... Sous l'encouragement du médecin derrière elle, elle avança dans la pièce avec précaution ; il nota sans y faire attention le clin d'œil que lui envoya le docteur avant de refermer la porte.

Pourquoi avait-elle pris la peine de se déplacer, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ? Mystère. Mais sur le coup, il n'aurait su dire s'il en était heureux ou humilié...

Elle s'était approchée du lit timidement, mais avec un petit sourire qui faisait rayonner son joli visage. Le souvenir de leur dernière entrevue tournoyait dans sa tête, et, non décidément, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Il devait avoir l'air passablement idiot, car elle émit un petit rire, léger et fragile comme du cristal. Finalement, il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Non, ça faisait vraiment trop mal... Qui l'avait mise au courant, d'abord ? Le Commandant ? Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné... Et puis, elle parla.

De sa voix encore enfantine, elle lui avait expliqué sa détresse lorsqu'elle avait appris son hospitalisation ; elle s'était renseignée auprès de ses collègues, et avait ainsi appris à quel point il avait été courageux au cours de cette mission ; elle était infiniment triste de cette blessure, mais ô combien soulagé qu'il y ait survécu ; elle lui avait fait part de son soutien, ses encouragements à continuer son travail malgré ce coup du destin, qui était vraiment cruel avec lui ; elle avait posé une main sur la sienne en lui assurant qu'elle était fière d'avoir pour ami un homme aussi courageux et déterminé que lui.

Il avait souri. Breda avait manifestement caché beaucoup de détails, concernant la "mission" bien sûr, mais aussi sur ses intentions... Finalement, en voyant son regard brillant d'émotion (et toutes les petites étoiles qui semblaient vouloir lui remonter le moral), il se dit que, rien que pour revoir ces yeux-là, ça valait sans doute la peine qu'il continue.

* * *

Fin  
422 mots

ATTENTION : À cause de mon boitier free HS, je n'ai plus de connection internet à partir de mon ordinateur. Je m'arrangerai pour squatter chez le frangin (vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux et suicidaire...), mais attendez-vous à me voir hors de la circulation pendant un certain temps... Vous me direz, ça changera pas trop de d'habitude, hein ? XD (oui j'ai honte)


	38. EdRanfan : gui

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : EdRanfan

Note : Défi de **Armony-chan**. Spécial nouvel an.

* * *

Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, mine de rien, avec son air faussement désintéressé, elle l'avait fixé un long moment en se demandant bien de quoi il parlait. Puis elle s'était souvenue de cette coutume qui existait en Amestris, et les raisons de sa question lui apparurent dans un flash de lucidité.

Tandis qu'elle essuyait méticuleusement son kunai devant ce qui restait de l'espèce de petit pervers qui lui servait d'élève, elle expliqua calmement (mais savourant sa victoire) que c'était une plante parasite qui faisait mourir les autres arbres, et que partout dans Xing l'on se faisait un devoir d'exterminer ce ridicule buisson inutile.

Devant son regard déçu, elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'ajouter, le rouge lui montant aux joues, qu'il existait dans son pays d'autres traditions pour l'occasion...

* * *

Fin  
129 mots


	39. KimbleeOlivia : domination

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Solf Kimblee & Olivia Armstrong

Note : Défi de **Sous-Lieutenant Hayate**.

* * *

Il existe différents moyens d'asseoir son autorité sur les autres.

Certains pensent que l'autorité passe par le respect et la loyauté ; ils sont tenaces et efficaces dans leur travail, de manière à ce que personne, jamais, ne puisse faire le moindre reproche ; ils se montrent fermes et impitoyables avec leurs subordonnés, récompensant à leur juste valeur les efforts et réussites, mais sanctionnant sévèrement les bourdes ou récriminations. C'est ainsi que Olivia Mira Armstrong comptait établir sa domination sur les soldats qui lui avaient été confiés à Briggs. Aujourd'hui, elle était Général de Brigade, et le moindre de ses ordres était exécuté à la perfection.

D'autres pensent différemment. D'autres pensent que l'autorité s'acquière par la force ; ils se montrent cruels et implacables, se faisant obéir par la peur qu'ils inspirent aux autres. Ainsi, Solf J. Kimblee, ancien alchimiste d'État, est fier de son pouvoir, et n'hésite jamais à s'en servir ; que ce soit pour exécuter les ordres, ou en donner... Il était fier de la domination qu'il exerçait sur les soldats à son service ; il savait la peur qu'ils avaient de lui, et la crainte qu'il n'use de sa terrible alchimie contre eux.

Il existe différents moyens d'asseoir son autorité sur les autres ; mais si l'un peut vous entraîner jusqu'aux sommets, l'autre conduit irrémédiablement à la chute...

* * *

Fin  
222 mots


	40. RoyHughes : juste dîner

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Roy Mustang & Maes Hughes

Note : Défi de **Laitue**. Ça finit raide... :(

* * *

"_Tu viens dîner à la maison ce soir ?_"

Il avait décliné l'invitation. Il sentait qu'il avait déjà un verre de trop dans le nez ; et puis, il était certain que Gracia n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que son époux à le recevoir chez elle sans avertissement... Mais _il _avait redemandé par la suite, et il avait refusé à chaque fois, gêné. Entre le travail et sa vie de débauche, il ne se sentait pas l'envie -ni le droit- de simplement profiter d'un dîner en compagnie de la petite fille de son meilleur ami ; il n'était pas le genre d'individus qu'on pouvait se permettre d'inviter chez soi...

Le bouchon de la bouteille vola dans les airs, faisant rire sa compagne. Ce soir, il buvait à la santé du Général de Brigade Hughes.

"Tu vois, j'ai fini par accepter ton invitation..." fit-il en levant son verre. Il avait fini par changer suffisamment pour se sentir digne d'un simple dîner avec son ami. Il se guida d'une main sur la pierre et se pencha en avant pour chuchoter à voix haute :

"Et je suis même venu avec ma femme... !" Sûr qu'_il_ devait être content, depuis le temps qu'il le harcelait avec ça. Un léger coup à l'arrière de son crâne le fit rire.

"Je ne suis pas encore ta _femme_..." asséna Riza avec fermeté. Il la fit trinquer.

* * *

Fin  
229 mots


	41. EnvyGreed : mésentente

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Envy & Greed

Note : Défi de **Laitue**. Je suis _certaine_ que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça...

* * *

Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Envie et Avarice. Le désir de s'approprier tout ce que peuvent posséder les autres. Mais si l'un était fou au point de vouloir contrôler le monde, l'autre était en proie à une profonde tristesse. L'Avarice est ce besoin d'accumuler les richesses, et se complaire dans le simple fait de posséder. Mais l'Envie ne veut posséder que parce que les autres possèdent ce qu'elle n'a pas ; elle n'est que frustration et amertume face au bien d'autrui ; elle n'aspire qu'à se hisser au même niveau que les autres, et non à les surpasser en tout. Voilà pourquoi Envy et Greed ne se sont jamais entendus.

L'ogre Dévoreur d'or sévira tant que les hommes aspireront à une vie aisée. Tandis que le monstre de l'Apocalypse ne souhaitait finalement... que devenir humain.

* * *

Fin  
134 mots


	42. WhoRanfan : déception

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Who & Ranfan

Note : Défi de **Sous-Lieutenant Hayate**. Je t'avais dit que c'était horrible...

* * *

Il se rappelait le jour où il l'avait surprise dans sa réserve personnelle, au milieu de toutes les lames affûtées ; il avait crié sous le coup d'une impulsion, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ait joué là sans qu'il le sache. La toute petite fille qu'elle était avait fait la moue, l'accusant de ne pas vouloir lui apprendre ; il se souvenait s'être calmé à ces mots, et c'est ce jour-là qu'il avait pris la décision de la former. Il pourrait rire en se remémorant les crises de panique qu'elle lui avait causé ; à ses débuts maladroite, elle s'était montrée courageuse et déterminée. Il revoyait son regard brillant de joie en apprenant à quel point il était fier d'elle. Certes, il avait toujours été fier. Mais malgré son entraînement, malgré ses progrès, elle s'était toujours montrée respectueuse, presque révérencieuse quand elle s'adressait à lui ; et l'adoration qu'elle lui vouait le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était plus tout jeune ; il savait qu'un jour, il faillirait, même s'il restait fort, même s'il restait en bonne santé. Un jour, il serait trop vieux pour continuer à mériter son adoration.

Alors, autant mourir pour la bonne cause aujourd'hui, avec bravoure, plutôt que risquer un jour de décevoir sa petite-fille...

* * *

Fin  
208 mots


	43. EdScar : ressentiment

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Edward & Scar

Note : Défi de **Cladisse**.

* * *

Il n'en parlait jamais, malgré les questions et les inquiétudes de la petite. Il n'en parlerait pas, car il ne voulait pas oublier ; il voulait garder ces souvenirs, la douleur et la colère qu'ils réveillaient inlassablement en lui. Il voulait garder tout cela à l'esprit pour avoir la force et la rage nécessaire à sa mission ; il ne vivait plus qu'avec son désir de vengeance, et c'était très bien ainsi. Rien d'autre ne l'attendait. Sa vie avait été détruite ce jour-là, et la seule raison qui lui restait était de se dire qu'il allait, un jour, faire payer leurs actes à tous les monstres qui avaient participé à ce massacre. Il était conscient que cette colère, cette animosité qui l'animait, le détruisait aussi, peu à peu ; il savait que la vengeance seule ne le soulagerait pas. Elle le faisait vivre, mais en même temps, elle le condamnait.

Alors, quand il l'avait rencontré, il s'était posé des questions.

Si la vengeance n'était pas la solution, pourquoi _lui_ la poursuivait-il ? Pourquoi voyait-il de la douleur dans son regard alors que cela ne le concernait pas ? Même pour une amie. C'était à elle d'accomplir ce geste, elle seule en avait le droit, puisque c'est sa vie à elle qu'il avait anéantie, tout comme les militaires avaient détruit la sienne... Alors pourquoi y avait-il ce désir de vengeance en lui ? Pourquoi ce désir-là serait-il différent du sien ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de venger la mort son clan et de sa famille, quand _lui_ souhaitait le tuer pour le meurtre de gens avec qui il n'avait aucun lien ?...

Peut-être était-ce là la réponse. Peut-être son désir était-il trop égoïste.

Mais peut-être aussi changerait-_il_ d'avis si, en assouvissant son besoin de vengeance, il défendait par-là même la vie de milliers d'autres personnes...

* * *

Fin  
305 mots


	44. RoyEd : regard

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Roy/Ed

Note : Défi de **Cladisse**.

* * *

Tout était parti d'un simple regard.

Il était revenu ce jour-là, quelques temps après la fin du conflit ; et ses yeux si étincelants de bonheur le transfiguraient, tant qu'il avait eu l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de garder un œil sur lui lors de son séjour, en compagnie de son frère ; il l'avait longuement observé lors de ses entraînements dans la cours, au milieu des autres soldats, triomphant comme toujours, et si légèrement vêtu qu'il n'avait su fixer son regard, le laissant glisser avec convoitise le long de sa silhouette si joliment sculptée...

Il avait l'intention de quitter l'armée, il le savait. Maintenant que son frère était sain et sauf, il n'avait logiquement plus de raison de rester alchimiste d'État. Mais... il avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre... qui sait... peut-être pourrait-il encore jouer son rôle de guide. Lui servir de mentor dans ce domaine si particulier...

Et il ricana à la pensée que, sans aucun doute, ce fichu garnement arrêterait de le traiter d'impuissant. Même par temps de pluie... !

* * *

Fin  
181 mots


	45. AlGracia : cuisine

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Alphonse & Gracia Hughes

Note : Défi de **Sous-Lieutenant Hayate**. ATTENTION drabble en une ligne =D

* * *

"Ne sois pas triste, Alphonse... Quand tu auras retrouvé ton corps, je te cuisinerai tout ce que tu voudras... !"

* * *

Fin  
...19 mots ¬¬


	46. EdMay : le Pouls du Dragon

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Edward & May Chang

Note : Je reprendrai cette idée dans une fic. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle... Peut-être le EdLin dont je parle tant, ou bien le défi RoyEd à Xing...

* * *

Jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer vivre un jour une telle expérience. Il flottait ; il volait dans le ciel, au raz de l'herbe, sous terre ; des images se succédaient, sans fin, devant ses yeux, dans sa tête, et la sensation lui rappela inévitablement son séjour derrière la Porte de la Vérité. Mais la différence avec ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, c'était ce sentiment irrépressible que tout était lié, qu'il comprenait au lieu de simplement assimiler les informations. Il faisait, pendant un bref instant, partie du monde, de ce "tout" ; il voyait, sentait et ressentait, les cinq sens exaltés par tout ce qu'il découvrait en quelques secondes. Et par-dessus les senteurs sauvages, le goût de la vie, la chaleur au plus profond de la terre, il y avait la vision de ce grand œil bleu, d'un bleu plus pur que le plus clair des ciels d'été...

Il reprit lentement ses esprits, encore bouleversé par l'intensité de ce moment. Il rencontra les yeux de la fillette, et son regard perdu sembla la satisfaire. Imitée comme toujours par le petit chat noir et blanc sur son épaule, elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

"Bien ! Maintenant, tu comprends..."

* * *

Fin  
200 mots


	47. EdRose : une belle bourde !

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Edward & Rose

Note : Avis à tous ceux qui détestent la fille aux mèches roses... ^^

* * *

L'écouter était amusant, en fin de compte. Oui, c'était amusant de voir le nombre d'absurdités que pouvait débiter une croyante, sous prétexte d'amour et de partage, et du salut de leur âme... Lui qui savait où elles se retrouvaient après la mort, cela le faisait rire qu'il existe des gens capables de penser qu'un être supérieur, quelque part là-haut, les attende et veille sur eux... Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était un peu vrai...

Mais parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression de s'adresser à des demeurés. Si seulement ils pouvaient ne serait-ce que se douter... Après tout ce qu'il avait vu, tous les gens qu'il avait rencontré, il ne pouvait raisonnablement tirer qu'une seule conclusion. En supposant qu'Il existe bien sûr...

Elle s'interrompit enfin pour respirer.

Il ricana :

" Il semble que Dieu, en créant l'homme, ait quelque peu surestimé ses capacités..."

* * *

Fin  
141 mots


	48. EdAl : chatons

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Edward & Alphonse

Note : Eux aussi, sont deux chatons perdus...

* * *

La grosse armure restait immobile sous la pluie battante, ne prêtant que peu d'attention aux risques de rouille ou aux grosses gouttes qui le remplissaient peu à peu. Le haume était penché en avant, dégageant un sentiment de déception et de tristesse. À ses pieds, les petits chats miaulaient, bien à l'abri dans leur carton rembourré de couvertures...

Le coup de poing amical de son frère résonna dans le métal creux, tandis qu'il déclarait avec compassion :

"Allez, t'en fais pas... Ils seront bien, là... tout le monde s'occupera d'eux..."

Ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent lentement à travers la cours de l'orphelinat.

* * *

Fin  
100 mots


	49. EdWin : papa

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Ed/Winry

Note : Inspiré par la fic "Alchimistes d'état", et plus précisément sa suite : "Un jour d'hiver", de **mimi yuy1**. Parce que je suis retombée dessus par hasard, et que je l'ai re-relue au lieu de bosser...

* * *

En la voyant à ses côtés, il avait eu peur.

Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi. Son cadeau était plaisant ; la petite mousseline de dentelle était douce sous ses doigts - peut-être pas autant que sa peau. Il avait retiré sa main rapidement, s'était redressé brusquement. Il l'avait surprise ; elle le regardait avec étonnement, sans doute vexée.

Elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Confus, il n'avait su que lui répondre ; aussi y avait-il réfléchi.

Il était toujours dans l'armée. Il y avait les missions. Dangereuses. Un accident était si vite arrivé...

Il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Il ne voulait pas la rendre malheureuse. Il le lui avait dit.

"Tu es vraiment égoïste," avait-elle répliqué.

Furieuse, elle avait parlé à son tour ; il était resté figé, tétanisé par ses propos. Elle avait déclaré qu'elle voulait profiter de ces instants avec lui ; qu'elle était consciente du danger et voulait être heureuse tant qu'elle en avait la chance. Elle avait continué...

Elle s'était emportée bien sûr. Elle était vexée. Il le savait. Mais l'entendre parler d'un enfant, ça l'avait glacé.

Il était parti sans un mot, la laissant sans une explication.

À présent, il avait compris ; il comprenait pourquoi il avait eu si peur. Mustang avait dit que c'était idiot. Que ça n'arriverait pas. Mais le fait était là.

Il ne voulait pas mourir en mission. Pas avec un enfant qui pourrait l'attendre. Pas avec un enfant qui ne connaîtrait pas son père. Pas avec un enfant qui le haïrait pour l'avoir abandonné. Même involontairement.

Elle l'avait enlacée, toute rancoeur envolée. Elle l'avait serré contre elle, le laissant déverser sa peur et ses doutes entre ses bras. Elle avait souri, tristement.

* * *

Fin  
290 mots


	50. EdWin : mauvaise nouvelle ?

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Ed/Winry

Note : Inspiré par... voyons... Un OS sur le sujet, "Les 7 erreurs" ou quelque chose comme ça. Également le gaiden "Simple People" de Harakawa.

* * *

Winry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle contemplait la petite boîte avec défiance, se posant milles questions qui obtenaient toutes la même réponse : ce n'était pas normal.

Assise à la table de sa cuisine, elle fixait le paquet depuis un certain temps déjà, sans oser l'ouvrir ; d'un côté, elle se trouvait stupide : depuis le temps qu'elle les sermonnait pour qu'ils écrivent ou téléphonent pour donner des nouvelles ! ; mais de l'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter : Ed ne téléphonait, ni n'écrivait, jamais. Alors, le fait qu'il ait envoyé quelque chose était forcément mauvais signe.

Lançant des regards anxieux et irrités à la boîte posée sur la table, elle s'interrogeait : Ed n'avait jamais laissé croire qu'il se souciait de son anniversaire, mais admettons que ce soit le cas aujourd'hui ; son anniversaire était loin, et n'expliquait pas la présence du paquet : même Ed ne serait pas aussi stupide... ! Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et si c'était vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça, elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications à ce geste incongru de la part d'Edward.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et Mamie Pinako s'avança tranquillement vers la cuisine ; en voyant Winry exactement dans la même position que trois heures auparavant, quand elle était sortie baladé Den, elle plissa les yeux.

"Vas-tu, oui ou non, ouvrir ce paquet ?" siffla-t-elle. "Si tu ne veux pas, je m'en chargerai !"

Cela précipita la décision de Winry, qui inspira un grand coup avant de s'emparer du colis. À l'intérieur, une autre petite boîte, accompagnée d'un simple papier plié en deux. Elle attrapa l'autre boîte, et étouffa une exclamation de surprise en l'ouvrant : il s'agissait d'une paire de boucles d'oreille, en argent, lisses et toutes simple. C'était bien loin des goûts bizarres d'Edward qui voulait toujours acheter les pires horreurs et avait en plus le culot de reprocher à Al de faire le choix à sa place. Étrange... il n'y avait pourtant pas le nom d'Alphonse sur le paquet. Intriguée, elle attrapa alors le bout de papier.

" _Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_Ed_ "

Un grand cri résonna dans la maison des Rockbells. On n'aurait su dire, toutefois, s'il s'agissait d'un cri de fureur ou d'euphorie...

* * *

Fin  
376 mots


	51. EdWin : Coming Home

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Ed/Winry

Note : Après les blagues pourries, les citations et les défis, voici... les chansons !

Disclamer : "Coming Home" ; Visions, 1997 ; Stratovarius

* * *

_I wake up in the morning so far away from home, trying to make it through the day.  
Many miles are between us, I'm sending my love from this payphone._

Jamais, malgré ses nombreux voyages et les paysages qu'il avait traversés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à sa campagne natale. Les prairies de Resembool étaient toujours présentes dans un coin de son esprit ; il n'y pensait pas spécialement, mais ne les oubliait jamais vraiment. Parfois, dans un moment de nostalgie ou après une nuit troublée, il se surprenait à songer à son petit village et à ses habitants. En particulier à une certaine blonde fan de mécanique. Elle lui reprochait de ne donner que trop peu de nouvelles, mais chaque fois qu'il trouvait de quoi lui téléphoner, il perdait ses mots ; il devenait maladroit, rustre, et il savait qu'elle s'en irritait. Sa voix claire et menaçante avait toutefois cette joie remarquable qu'il ne lui trouvait jamais quand elle parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré sa gaucherie, il se disait que, peut-être, elle était heureuse de l'entendre, à l'autre bout du pays...

_Through the storms we've wandered, many mountains we have climbed  
but all the bad times are behind.  
The road is free -_

Il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Elle non plus. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, après son frère. Il savait combien la mort de ses parents lui pesait sur le coeur, comment cette perte restait toujours dans son esprit ; exactement de la même façon dont le visage de sa mère ne quittait jamais ses cauchemars. Elle savait ses faiblesses, le poids que représentait pour lui le renflement de la montre d'argent dans sa poche ; il savait qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour tenter de l'en soulager, trouver aussi la force de vivre, un but à atteindre, le courage de continuer. Tout comme lui. D'une certain manière, ils avaient une vie assez similaire. Traversant les épreuves, plus ou moins rudes, les échecs, plus ou moins cuisants, et les déceptions, plus ou moins désespérantes... Mais aussi la joie, tout aussi intense, l'espoir, infini, et le rêve, toujours plus beau, toujours plus proche...

_I'm coming Home._

Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité verdoyante de la campagne en ce début d'été. Un sourire vint fleurir sur son visage.

_Without you I am like a ship without its sails, calling the wind to save me._

Ç'avait été très dur, au début. Comme si une partie de lui était restée pendant tout ce temps accrochée derrière lui, cherchant à le retenir. Un morceau de sa vie qu'il avait, malgré ses stupides tentatives, laissé intact, sans vraiment le vouloir, alors qu'il n'aspirait à cette époque qu'à se débarrasser de son passè. Effacer ses erreurs. Fuir. Oublier.

Il n'aurait jamais cru à ce moment-là qu'elle puisse avoir une telle importance pour lui. Il pensait naïvement, et dans son coeur d'enfant, que seul son petit frère adoré comptait pour lui. Était le seul à ses yeux. Et pourtant...

Ce n'était pourtant pas Alphonse qui lui rappelait sa campagne. Son village. Sa maison... Ce n'était pas Alphonse qui le rendait nostalgique. Son frère l'avait suivi, était resté à ses côtés toutes ses années. Ce n'était donc pas lui à l'origine de ce sentiment d'abandon, cette impression de voguer à l'infini sans pouvoir, jamais, redresser le cap. Il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel pour aller droit, continuer d'avancer malgré les obstacles et les intempéries. Bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte à cette époque, cherchant, sans grande conviction, à se convaincre que seule la promesse faite à son frère, son but, pouvait lui donner le courage nécessaire à poursuivre ses efforts.

_I'd climb the highest mountain,  
I'd cross the seven seas just to see your smile again._

Et puis un jour, il avait compris. Cette révélation lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ ; le poids d'un nouveau fardeau l'avait aveuglé, avant qu'il ne réalise que, loin d'être encombrant, ce sentiment lui mettait du baume au coeur, et avait ravivé plus sûrement que jamais son assurance et sa détermination. La douleur de l'incertitude, des risques, n'avait jamais cessé de le tarauder, mais paradoxalement, c'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de se surpasser, d'aller de l'avant, de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour atteindre son but, marcher au-devant des obstacles, dégager implacablement la route qui le menait vers cette lumière qui l'attendait, attirante et pleine de promesses.

_All the trust that was built along the years is coming back to stay I know.  
Just look ahead the road is free -_

Elle l'avait attendu si longtemps... Il s'était inquiété, un instant, de croire qu'il ne la connaissait plus ; ces années d'absence ne pouvaient être sans conséquences, et il avait craint qu'il ne reste rien de son espoir, de son soutien inconscient, de cette flamme qui l'avait guidé pendant un temps.

Mais ses peurs furent de courte durée. Elle avait toujours été près de lui, ses pensées sans cesse dirigées vers lui. Sa confiance toujours à son paroxysme. Elle était là pour lui, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Elle l'attendait.

_I'm coming Home._

Il inspira profondément l'air frais et vivifiant que lui apportait le vent d'Est. Chaud et sec, en provenance du désert. Un été coriace s'annonçait. Mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire : il y avait peu de chances que la rivière se retrouve à sec, et ils ne pourraient qu'en profiter pendant les longs mois qui arrivaient...

_With every step I'm closer to home, when I'm back you won't be alone.  
Soon I'll see the familiar door before my eyes..._

À chacun de ses pas, son coeur accélérait. La joie, le soulagement, l'anxiété aussi, se mêlaient pour le laisser dans un état d'excitation semblable à celui dans lequel il se trouvait après un combat. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le combat était à venir. Une bataille contre lui-même ; qu'importaient sa fierté, son arrogance, il lui devait la vérité, quand bien même leurs rares échanges téléphoniques aient été déjà suffisamment explicites à ce sujet.

La petite silhouette solitaire se profilait déjà à l'horizon ; son pas accéléra, le rapprochant inéluctablement de son nouveau but. Qui serait, lui, bien plus long et difficile à atteindre que le précédent... Mais cela ne le rendait que plus heureux encore, et bientôt, la maison se dressait devant lui, ses jambes s'y précipitaient jusqu'à l'anhélation...

_... and you._

Elle l'attendait.

Elle l'avait toujours attendu.

Ses derniers lambeaux de crainte disparurent définitivement, remplacés par l'euphorie de l'instant. Son regard plongea dans le sien, qu'elle ancrait sur lui depuis que l'éclat de son manteau rouge était apparu au loin...

_Through the storms we've wandered, many mountains we have climbed  
but all the bad times are behind.__  
The road is free -  
_

"Je suis rentré..."

* * *

Fin  
969 mots (sans compter les paroles de la chanson)


	52. EdRoy : à qui ça a manqué ? XD

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Ed&Roy

Note : Ça faisait longtemps !

* * *

Il n'avait jamais pensé à son corps de cette façon.

Cette découverte l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir, sans comprendre comment cette vision des choses ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Il y avait la théorie alchimique, selon laquelle son corps abritait son âme, reliée à lui par son esprit. Il y avait l'aspect chimique : il connaissait tous les éléments qui constituait son corps, l'oxygène, l'hydrogène et le carbone, pour les plus importants, et une foultitude d'autres encore. Il y avait le côté biologique : même si la science de son pays n'était encore pas suffisamment évoluée pour permettre de telles découvertes, il savait grâce à la Vérité comment fonctionnaient chacun de ses organes, les notions d'ADN et de génétique, le rôle des hormones et des enzymes dans la régulation de tout ce qui faisait que son corps était viable, en bonne santé et en bon état de fonctionnement. Il y avait aussi l'association corps-machine, une machine dont il devait prendre grand soin et qu'il devait entretenir s'il voulait qu'elle continue à marcher ; Alphonse et les autres avaient beau lui faire la morale devant son indifférence apparente, il s'attelait, bien au contraire, à veiller à ce que chacune des blessures récoltées cicatrisent correctement, afin de ne pas entraver les rouages de son organisme - dont il avait, somme toute, grand besoin pour continuer à se battre et espérer un jour rendre son corps à son petit-frère.

Et malgré tout, il y avait cet aspect de la chose auquel il n'avait songé.

Devant le choc que représentait cette révélation, son corps était alors devenu autre chose qu'une machine, qu'un simple assemblage d'éléments, qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande qu'il contrôlait à sa guise : son corps était alors devenu un être vivant à part entière, capable de ressentir la peine -dans la douleur- et aussi la joie : dans le plaisir.

"Ah.... mmmmm...."

Il ne savait plus trop comment tout cela était arrivé. Tout ce qu'il gardait à l'esprit, c'était le bois dur de la table sur laquelle il était allongé, froid au début, mais de moins en moins, et la sensation enivrante que provoquaient _ses_ mains sur lui.

Elles le parcouraient avec dextérité, dans des gestes fermes parfois, des frôlements à d'autres, semblables à des caresses dont son _corps_ n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lasser...

"_Oooooh_... Gnn..."

Elles retraçaient sensuellement chacun de ses muscles, englobant sa chair pour la pétrir avec douceur et une fermeté qui le laissait perplexe, se posant milles questions sur _son_ savoir-faire.

"Ah ! ... Oui ! Là..."

Elles revinrent aussitôt où il le souhaitait, et un long gémissement lui échappa quand elles s'activèrent à l'endroit voulu. L'ambiance était tellement étrange, dépourvue de l'habituelle mauvaise humeur, du cynisme et de la colère. Il se demanda s'il regrettait. Ce changement était troublant. Cette découverte était déroutante. Et sentir son propre corps qu'il croyait si bien connaître réagir aussi positivement à ces caresses le laissait véritablement effrayé.

Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête.

"Mmmmm.... aaaah...."

Perdu dans une bulle de bien-être, il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait failli s'endormir que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux en _les_ sentant se retirer. C'était terminé. Un fugace regret le traversa à cette pensée, bien vite chassé par le bonheur qui semblait irradier de son corps, qu'il se doutait comblé.

Avec des gestes lents, il se redressa, puis se remit sur ses pieds et marcha un peu, s'étirant de tout son long.

"Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?"

Il se tourna vers le Colonel et répondit avec un sourire éclatant :

"Bien mieux ! Merci... !"

L'autre ne dit rien, le fixant simplement avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le remarquant, Ed eut un regard en coin se voulant méprisant et demanda :

"D'ailleurs, je me demande d'où vous vous y connaissez..."

Le Colonel éclata de rire pour rétorquer : "Quand on fréquente les femmes, il y a des endroits où..."

"Non c'est bon ! Finalement je peux pas savoir !"

Le rire du Colonel l'accompagna tandis qu'il se rhabillait tranquillement, étrangement serein.

Au moment de sortir du bureau, déverrouillant la porte au passage, Mustang l'interpela gentiment :

"Et si tu as encore besoin d'un bon massage, n'hésite pas à revenir... !"

* * *

Fin  
797 mots


	53. EdLin : juste une blague

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Ed&Lin

Note : Un délire...

* * *

Confortablement installé dans l'herbe tendre, devant le magnifique paysage qu'offraient les grands jardins face à lui, Edward était plongé dans l'étude d'un vieux manuscrit depuis l'aube déjà. Il avait passé la nuit à fouiller de fond en comble la bibliothèque pour dénicher cet ouvrage, et le lisait sans interruption depuis bientôt six heures. Complètement absorbé dans sa lecture, il fut tiré de cette sorte de transe lorsque, le faisant sursauter, un souffle lui chatouilla le cou dans un murmure : "Bouh..."

Dans un automatisme acquis par des années d'apprentissage (et de conditionnement...), son poing partit tout seul à la rencontre du visage de son agresseur.

Le cri plaintif, suivi d'un bruit de chute, confirma ses doutes. Edward expira profondément, partagé entre l'envie de s'excuser et de donner un autre coup de poing...

Il se tourna lentement vers le xinois, assis par terre et tenant son nez en gémissant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : "... ctéjustuneblague..."

Ed souffla d'exaspération.

"Bon sang, Lin, t'es vraiment qu'un abruti... !"

Quand il lui aura _vraiment_ cassé le nez, cet imbécile arrêtera sans doute d'essayer de lui faire peur... (quoique).

* * *

Fin  
213 mots


	54. RoseWinry : rivalité

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Rose&Winry

Note : ...

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles se jaugeaient du regard, discrètement, assises l'une en face de l'autre de chaque côté de la table. La cafetière fumait légèrement, de même que leur tasse qu'elles ne gardaient en main et ne sirotaient que pour faire croire à l'autre qu'elles ne la regardaient pas...

Elles étaient toutes les deux plutôt jolies. Rondes et minces là où il fallait, ni trop ni pas assez. L'une était aussi blonde que l'autre était brune, de même que leurs grands yeux n'avaient pas la même couleur. Cela, elles ne pouvaient rien y changer.

Winry espérait que son statut d'amie d'enfance lui donne plus de valeur ; le fait qu'il la connaisse depuis longtemps ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur.

Rose au contraire, songeait que l'attrait de la nouveauté était stimulant, autant au niveau intellectuel qu'autre...

En attendant, puisque l'homme de leur coeur n'avait pas encore la tête à faire de choix, elles pouvaient au moins faire semblant d'être aimable l'une envers l'autre.

* * *

Fin  
164 mots


	55. EdWin : on joue ?

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Ed/Winry

Note : Petite allusion à un précédent drabble... N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez toujours me lancer un défi si vous voulez.

* * *

Edward, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, n'a jamais été un garçon très sérieux. Pour qu'il consente à exécuter une tache quelconque, il fallait la lui présenter de manière ludique, que cela représente un jeu ou un défi.

Petit garçon, Trisha avait vite compris qu'elle devait user de toute son imagination pour le convaincre que les taches ménagères ou les devoirs pouvaient être très amusants.

Plus tard, Alphonse, puis les militaires, avaient pris la relève sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Réussir les missions assignées et gravir les échelons pouvaient devenir un véritable jeu d'enfant si l'on était un brin ambitieux...

Lorsqu'il avait rendu son corps à Alphonse et sa montre d'alchimiste au Colonel Mustang, Winry s'était rapidement aperçue qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ramener dans sa vie l'enthousiasme à l'approche d'un combat, ni la bouffé d'orgueil à l'écoute des louanges de la population à son égard, ni même cette étrange satisfaction avec laquelle il ressortait du bureau de Mustang après une de leurs célèbres disputes...

Alors Winry, tout comme Trisha, avait fait appel à son imagination pour briser la monotonie du quotidien.

Tout en faisant un signe de la main pour leur dire au-revoir, elle s'assura qu'Alphonse et sa grand-mère soient bel et bien en route pour le village, où une fête nocturne devait avoir lieu, avant de rejoindre l'étage avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle trouva Edward à moitié allongé sur son lit, plongé, comme toujours, dans un livre, seulement éclairé par la lampe de chevet. Elle referma correctement la porte, puis approcha pour lui ôter le livre des mains. À cet instant, il remarqua sa présence -ou du moins lui manifesta enfin de l'attention- et leva vers elle un regard curieux.

"Dis, Ed... Tu voudrais jouer avec moi... ?" demanda-t-elle tout en posant le livre sur la table de chevet. Il ne répondit pas mais arqua un sourcil pour manifester sa surprise.

"J'ai très envie de jouer au papa et à la maman..." poursuivit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Edward eut un sourire en coin complice.

"Ah oui ?" Il se laissa allonger correctement, suivant des yeux le mouvement de la jeune fille pour s'installer au-dessus lui. Son sourire s'agrandit en entendant la suite.

"Oui..." Winry rapprocha doucement son visage du sien, son regard coquin se reflétant dans les yeux brillants du blond. "Tu vois, on dirait que je viens de coucher les enfants, et..."

Tandis que Winry s'appliquait à lui montrer la suite, Ed tendit un bras vers la lampe pour plonger la pièce dans le noir... Winry préférait jouer au papa et à la maman dans le noir...

* * *

Fin  
431 mots


	56. RoyEd : sport ?

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Roy&Ed

Note : Qui vais-je surprendre, cette fois... ? (lol)

* * *

Il laissa sa tête retomber mollement, exténué. La chute fut amortie par le doux tapis qui couvrait le sol du salon. Il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin avant de se faire... attaquer. Oui, ç'avait été une véritable attaque. La respiration encore chaotique, il ne fit rien lorsque l'autre se dégagea de son étreinte pour se laisser choir à son tour, tout aussi haletant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le bruit de leur souffle erratique ponctua le silence reposant qui régnait dans la maison du Colonel.

Enfin, Roy se redressa et lui envoya un sourire qui se voulait moqueur mais qui était surtout complaisant.

"Alors, finalement, c'est qui le meilleur ?"

Ed tourna la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras, boudeur.

"Vous m'avez pris par surprise. Ça compte pas."

Le rire du Colonel résonna un instant, s'étouffant vite. Ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé une respiration normale...

Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le taquiner, Roy fit nonchalamment remarqué :

"Je croyais que c'était toi qui devais m'apprendre de nouvelles techniques..."

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Ed se redressa brusquement, outré, et s'indigna :

"Mais c'est VOUS qui avez commencé cette bataille de chatouilles... !!"

Le Colonel éclata de rire et Ed continua à vociférer.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il lui montrerait les techniques de combat de son maître...

* * *

Fin  
220 mots


	57. Mikansama : RizaHoho

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Liza/Hohenheim

Note : Du Lizenheim ! Vous ne connaissez pas ce mot ? Normal ! C'est moi toute seule qui l'ai inventé comme une grande ! Il est beau, hein ? :D

Un petit drabble sans prétention en plus d'un grand MERCI à Mikan pour la 300°review de ce Recueil.

* * *

Il était dans les coutumes des militaires d'organiser une petite fête pour toutes les nouvelles promotions de l'année. Ce jour-là, beaucoup de soldats prirent du grade, et notamment le célèbre Général de Brigade Olivia Armstrong qui fêtait dignement son ascension au poste de Président.

Pour le grand bal du soir, beaucoup avaient tenté leur chance en invitant le Lieutenant Hawkeye à être leur partenaire. Mystérieusement, elle avait refusé toute les propositions. Pas que cela fut étonnant en soi, mais elle prétextait déjà avoir un cavalier. Et ça, ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de la froide et fière Lieutenant, de l'avis de tous les militaires qu'elle avait éconduits. Certains furent moins étonnés que d'autres... Les rumeurs allaient bon train et les paris étaient ouverts. Beaucoup étaient convaincus qu'il s'agissait du Colonel (bientôt promu Général) Mustang, bien que celui-ci ait démenti à maintes reprises. D'autres pensaient même qu'elle avait menti et se présenterait seule à la soirée, ou ne se présenterait pas du tout.

Quelle fut donc la surprise générale qui s'empara de l'assemblée lorsque Liza Hawkeye arriva ce soir-là, non seulement resplendissante de beauté et de féminité (ce qui la changeait radicalement de sa silhouette dans l'uniforme), mais de surcroît au bras d'un grand homme blond, parfait inconnu pour la majeure partie des militaires présents. Le couple avança dans la salle, rejoignit quelques connaissances, et peu à peu, l'identité de cet inconnu fut bientôt sur toutes les lèvres.

Accrochée à son partenaire, Liza souriait de son entrée pour le moins théâtrale. Elle se sentait inexplicablement fière et heureuse. Cette soirée promettait d'être superbe.

Au côté du Colonel Mustang, Edward Elric les avait suivis des yeux jusqu'au buffet ; mais après avoir croisé le regard de la jeune femme, il avait fini par détourner la tête dans une froide indifférence. C'était déjà mieux que l'habituelle hostilité qu'il manifestait toujours envers son père ; il y avait donc de l'espoir. Oui, tout cela s'annonçait merveilleux...

* * *

Fin  
325 mots


	58. Armony chan : EdRanfan

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : T

Paring : Ed/Ranfan (thème : noces)

Note : Un petit drabble sans prétention en plus d'un grand MERCI à Armony-chan pour la 200°review de ce Recueil.

* * *

Évidemment, avec toute cette histoire, il s'était retrouvé trop petit et maigre pour son âge. Mais ça avait été vite réparé ; le temps que May-Chang le rattrape, et il était suffisamment en forme pour se faire kidnapper jusqu'à Xing. En même temps, qui aurait pu résister aux grands yeux noirs et à la jolie silhouette de celle qu'ils avaient connue gamine ? Il était donc aujourd'hui dans l'un des plus beaux temples de l'Empire aux côtés de la jeune fille qui portait fièrement sa tenue de noces. Et il allait lui dire oui.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas venu seul : ç'aurait été cruel pour Edward qui rêvait d'en apprendre plus sur l'élixirologie (entre autres).

Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi, Ed. Un ou deux centimètres tout au plus. Mais c'était suffisant pour que toutes les jeunes xinoises présentes à la cérémonie gardent leur regard rivé sur lui. Et cet idiot ne s'en rendait même pas compte. De toute façon, il n'était là que parce qu'il s'agissait du mariage de son frère ; il partirait aussitôt qu'Alphonse et May lui donneront leur accord. Ils avaient rapidement eu pitié de lui et l'avait laissé filer. Mais Al se doutait bien de l'endroit qu'il avait rejoint. Et notamment, _qui_ il y avait retrouvé... Xing était vraiment un pays _magnifique_. Mais il cessa de s'occuper de son frère et se concentra entièrement sur sa fiancée et toute jeune épouse qui lui souriait avec ravissement.

La nuit n'arrivait décidément pas assez vite dans ce pays...

Il se surprit encore une fois à envier son frère...

* * *

Fin  
261 mots

NB : Pour Laitue si elle passe par-là : ta propre récompense pour la 100°review sera une fic à part entière, un peu de patience !

Aux deux autres : ce sont juste de petits drabbles ridicules, je tâcherai de faire une fic correcte sur les deux couples en question. Vivement les vacances.


	59. EdLin : mets de Xing

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Paring : Ed & Lin

Note : Mouarf ! Parce qu'il y a des gens qui mangent des trucs, parfois, tu te demandes vraiment comment ils font...

* * *

"_Urgh_... Je suis vraiment obligé... ?"

"Fais pas ta tête-là ! Tu vas voir, c'est miam !"

"_Miam_, hein... ? C'est pas le mot qui me vient tout de suite à l'esprit, mais..."

"Mange ! C'est plein bonnes choses pour ton cerveau !"

"... je t'assure qu'il fonctionne assez bien comme ça..."

"Et tous les petits xinois mangent ça ! Ça fait _grandir_... !"

"Je te savais vicieux, mais ça, c'est indigne de toi ! !"

"Si les enfants le mangent, tu peux aussi... !"

"... vicieux _et_ manipulateur..."

"Regarde, tu prends les baguettes comme ça... Non, mets tes doigts... Voilà ! ... Tu le prends comme ça..."

"Non mais, arrête... Non mais c'est... !"

"Voilà ! Tu manges maintenant !"

"Mais ça _bouge ! !_"

"Quand tu croques, ça arrête. Croque la tête d'abord."

"_Urgh_ ! ... je suis vraiment obligé... ?"

* * *

Fin  
140 mots


	60. RoyMaes : première rencontre

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !**

Rating : K+

Paring : Gracia & Maes Hughes

Note : Mouarf mouarf ! Minus ? C'est mouaaa ! Ou : Comment Roy Mustang et Maes Hughes se sont rencontrés...

* * *

Gracia Jones n'était pas connue pour sa popularité. Elle ne sortait pas souvent, et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors du collège ; mais le peu de gens qu'elle connaissait lui étaient chers, et elle veillait à entretenir cette amitié. C'est pourquoi elle consacrait plusieurs après-midi par semaine à ce jeune homme tout juste débarqué à Central qui avait su conquérir son cœur avec son air perdu et son sourire timide.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'idées. Elle ne craquait pas pour lui, contrairement à toutes les jeunes filles qu'il avait déjà croisées. De toute façon, elle avait déjà un faible pour un autre garçon.

D'ailleurs, ça l'embêtait bien d'avoir dû annuler leur rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui ; mais elle n'avait jamais fait faux-bond à ses amis, et ce jeune homme qui en était devenu un comptait sur elle pour se familiariser à l'immense ville. Et puis, elle aimait sa compagnie. Discuter avec lui était amusant.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, avec l'alchimie ?"

"Quand je saurai tous les secrets de mon maître, je mettrai mon savoir au service du peuple ! Je m'engagerai dans l'armée."

"Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?"

"Il suffit de travailler dur. J'ai confiance !"

"J'ai hâte de voir ce dont tu es capable... !" rit-elle.

"GRAAACIAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! !"

Elle sursauta à ce cri strident et tourna la tête en même temps que son ami ; ils virent arriver vers eux telle une tornade un jeune homme de leur âge, les bras au ciel et hurlant :

"Mon amour, comment peux-tu me faire ça ? ! Alors c'est pour _lui_ que tu as annulé notre rendez-vous ! ? Pourquoi tu me fais _çaaaaa ? ? !_"

"Maes, je t'en prie, arrête !" répondit-elle, ne sachant plus où se mettre tant elle était gênée.

"Oh je comprends tout ! C'est parce qu'il est plus beau que moi, c'est ça ! ? C'est à cause de mes lunettes ? ! Je le savais ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça alors qu'on-"

"Ne sort _pas_ ensemble... !"

Maes se calma aussitôt, semblant pétrifié par la tristesse et le désespoir.

Elle rit doucement ; quel acteur ! Il aurait pourtant du savoir qu'il était le seul garçon auquel elle s'intéressait... Finalement, elle se tourna en souriant vers son ami, qui regardait la scène les yeux ronds.

"Maes Hughes, je te présente Roy Mustang..."

* * *

Note 2 : petite incohérence par rapport au tome 15. On n'a qu'à dire qu'ils se sont perdus de vue ensuite et que Roy est juste surpris d'entendre son nom à Ishbal...

* * *

Fin  
387 mots


	61. GreedEd : cohabitation

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !**

Rating : M

Paring : Greed!Lin x Ed

Note : Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'ai fait monté le rating de ce Recueil à M. Je suis impardonnable... Mais vous allez me pardonner quand même, hein ? ^^

* * *

Le matin était assurément le moment préféré dans les journées de Lin.

Ces matins où, ayant passé la nuit dans la même chambre, il découvrait Edward, à peine caché par le paravent coloré, nonchalamment appuyé au lavabo de porcelaine, brosse à dents ou rasoir à la main, auréolé par la lumière dorée du matin qui le rendait plus resplendissant encore dans sa nudité.

Il adorait ces matins pour la vision de rêve qu'ils lui offraient.

Mais il les détestait tout aussi fort, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester devant un tel spectacle sans réagir... Et dans ces moments-là...

.

.

Relevant la tête, Ed découvrit sans grande surprise le sourire vicieux de Greed derrière son propre reflet. Mais ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse n'avait rien à voir avec le Bouclier Ultime...

"Greed..." soupira-t-il, son ton manquant toutefois de conviction. "Tu sais que Lin va encore me faire crise et bouder pendant deux jours..."

L'homonculus ne fit que sourire davantage tout en se rapprochant encore plus du blond.

"Bien... Ça nous fera deux jours tranquilles sans cet imbécile..."

Ed planta un regard dur dans celui de Greed à travers le miroir ; il n'avait cependant pu empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, et ce fut une réponse plus que suffisante à l'homonculus pour poursuivre ce qu'il avait entreprit.

"_Greed_... J'ai pas envie que tout le palais nous entende quand tu te feras un _plaisir_ de laisser Lin m'engueuler dans deux heures..."

"Pourquoi deux heures ? Je peux retarder le supplice à demain, si tu _insistes_..."

"Espèce de..."

Il s'interrompit de lui-même. Greed n'y était pas totalement pour rien, non plus... Le voyant encore réticent, il susurra à son oreille :

"_Allez... Tu sais que ton petit prince est en train de me hurler dessus à l'instant même... tu sais qu'il a beau hurler, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder, d'une manière ou d'une autre... Et je sais que ça t'excite encore plus..._"

Ed poussa un long soupir dépité.

Il serait bien temps de finir ses recherches et de créer son propre corps à l'homonculus...

D'ici-là... il était bien capable de supporter les crises de jalousie de Lin.

* * *

Fin  
357 mots


	62. Dolchatte : Le Chien en moi

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Voici une série de drabbles, écrite pour le concours de fanfictions n°5 sur le forum de Shamballa Alchemist, et dont le thème était : « 1 000 mots pour une vie », la contrainte du concours étant d'écrire une série de 10 drabbles, de 100 mots maximum chacun.

* * *

Le Chien en Moi

* * *

Aux prémices de sa conscience, il l'avait sentie, Elle, en tout premier. Il se sentait protégé, nourri et au chaud, et il ne lui fallait rien d'autre.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois, son monde était composé de noir et de blanc. Et de rose. C'était le temps de la première bataille. Il avait eu conscience de ses frères et sœurs qui remuaient à ses côtés, se bousculaient, se disputaient la tétée. Deux d'entre eux étaient trop faibles pour s'imposer, et ils finirent par ne plus bouger. Il n'était pas l'un d'eux.

La première bataille était gagnée.

øøø

Vint ensuite le temps où Elle disparut. Ce fut en même temps la révélation d'un nouvel univers. Il découvrit que le monde n'était plus de noir et de blanc, mais polychrome. Ses sens exacerbés par la curiosité de son jeune âge lui faisaient discerner de nouvelles odeurs, de nouveaux sons. Il furetait aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, avide de nouvelles trouvailles. Bientôt, Elle ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir ; et il était toujours avec ses frères et sœurs.

Il avait compris, rapidement, qu'une couleur en particulier, et un son précis, allaient régir son nouvel univers.

Une nouvelle bataille arrivait.

øøø

Il avait compris que s'il voulait survivre dans _ce_ monde, il fallait être attentif. La Voix parlait beaucoup, et dès qu'il pouvait l'entendre, il restait à l'affût du _son_, celui-là même qui garantissait que son ventre serait plein la nuit venue. La Voix, quand elle parlait avec _ce_ son, attendait toujours qu'il agisse ; qu'il obéisse. Il avait appris, comme certains de ses frères et sœurs, à distinguer les nuances de la Voix quand elle s'adressait à eux. À lui. Il savait toujours quoi faire pour que la Voix soit satisfaite. Et quand c'était le cas, son ventre était plein.

øøø

Avec le temps, il avait appris l'effort, la douleur, la famine ; il avait appris les coups et les cris. La Voix changea un jour, et la satisfaire était bien plus difficile qu'avant. Il comprenait quoi faire, et agissait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait ; mais exécuter les ordres était dur, devenait de plus en plus dur. De la portée, ils n'étaient plus que quatre.

Ils savaient discerner les odeurs apprises, pister, hurler lorsqu'ils atteignaient leur but ; mordre : il avait appris le goût du sang, et l'avait assimilé à la traque.

Ils étaient formés pour ça. Chiens militaires.

øøø

Les bruits étaient assourdissants. Il n'aimait pas ces bruits-là. Dans ses oreilles explosaient les détonations des armes. Il devait suivre le bleu ; prévenir. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, pour avoir passé des années de sa vie à apprendre. Le bleu était le maître, et la cible, le _bruit_. Ce sifflement, juste avant l'explosion, qu'il était seul à entendre ; il devait hurler et se coucher quand il l'entendait. S'aplatir pour se protéger. Le bleu l'imitait. Il y avait beaucoup de bleu, mais il restait avec la Voix ; et la Voix le flattait chaque fois qu'il s'aplatissait.

øøø

Le sang. L'odeur du sang. Le goût du sang.

Il a perdu la Voix. Son bleu s'est allongé, comme il lui avait montré. Elle ne s'est pas relevé. Il est resté longtemps près d'elle ; mais elle se taisait. Les bruits, les odeurs, les cris... Il a fuit. La Voix n'était plus, il s'est enfui. Il marchait lentement. Le sang était partout. Il reniflait les cadavres. Il n'avait jamais goûter volontairement le sang. Le sang devait être traqué. À terre, il ne fallait pas y toucher. Mais il avait faim. Ses oreilles lui faisaient mal.

Et la Voix n'était plus.

øøø

Il avait marché longtemps. Il avait mal. Il avait faim. Les bruits étaient loin. Il avait rencontré d'autres couleurs, d'autres voix. Aucune qu'il ne connaissait. Il avait peur. Il voulait retrouver la Voix, le bleu ; il voulait écouter les ordres et obéir, et la Voix serait satisfaite et le flatterait et remplirait son ventre... Son ventre lui faisait mal. Les _autres_ avaient essayé de l'approcher ; il avait grogné et montré les dents ; mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il avait faim. Il avait froid. Il voulait dormir en sécurité.

Et le bleu était revenu. _Ils_ l'avaient retrouvé.

øøø

Il avait mangé. Il avait dormi. Le bleu était autour de lui. Du blanc aussi. Souvenir de ses premiers mois de vie. Il était seul, mais les voix étaient familières. Le son. Les ordres. Il n'était plus obligé de se fatiguer pour les satisfaire. C'étaient des ordres simples. Son ventre était plein tous les soirs. Il courait avec une nouvelle Voix, une voix différente, mais la seule qui lui parlait. Il allait bien ; les souvenirs s'estompaient.

Et puis, _le jour_. La douleur. Il avait voulu fuir à nouveau. Terreur. La fatigue. La lumière...

Le jour où sa conscience avait changé.

øøø

Il avait gardé sa mémoire intacte. Son flair ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Il avait longtemps fui. Il avait eu peur, et faim. Il avait expérimenté de nouvelles sensations, découvert des pensées étrangères. Il avait fait connaissance avec son compagnon d'infortune, et avait partagé avec lui ses années d'errance et de misères.

Et puis, une nouvelle Voix. Elle lui avait plu. D'instinct. Elle était différente, mais étrangement familière en même temps. Les ordres, encore. Mais, bizarrement, les ordres étaient gratifiants.

Il n'était plus seul. Il avait senti les _autres_. Ceux-là qui le comprenaient.

Il s'était trouvé une nouvelle famille.

øøø

Il aimait _rêver_. Les autres aussi, rêvaient. Ils étaient comme lui. Ils formaient une drôle de famille, mais ils étaient ensemble et cela leur suffisait. Cela avait suffit pendant plusieurs années ; des années plus ou moins heureuses, mais ils restaient ensemble...

Jusqu'au jour où _le bleu_ les avait retrouvés. _Il_ était après son maître. Ils s'étaient battus. Ils étaient morts. Les militaires étaient mieux équipés qu'eux...

La Voix était en danger. Pire qu'un instinct, c'est toute sa vie qui était portée à la protéger.

Il avait prié Alphonse Elric de sauver la dernière.

Et Dolchatte était mort avec lui.

øøø

_Note : comme vous avez sûrement pu le deviner, ces drabbles racontent la vie du chien qui a été transmuté avec Dolchatte pour créer la chimère que nous connaissons. Original, non ?_


	63. EdWinry : expérience

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !**

* * *

Au milieu de Central City, dans la petite chambre d'hôtel qu'occupe le Fullmetal Alchemist.

"_Aie !_"

"Si tu arrêtais de bouger, je ne te ferai pas mal..."

Alphonse poussa un soupir de lassitude en entendant les grognements de son frère, puis reprit son minutieux examen. Entre ses mains, le bras de métal d'Edward pendant misérablement le long de son corps : l'épaule avait visiblement été endommagée lors de leur dernier combat (une histoire insipide sur un guignol évadé de prison qui s'en était pris au Colonel (celui-ci se "reposait" d'ailleurs sagement à son bureau sous le regard vigilant du Lieutenant - remplir de la paperasse n'était pas une activité "fatiguante", n'est-ce pas ?)). Alphonse se demandait comment la remettre en état sans alerter Winry des dégâts, tâche pratiquement impossible d'ordinaire, il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté de regarder ce qui clochait cette fois-ci.

Bien qu'il soupçonnât fortement son frère de craindre une nouvelle confrontation avec la mécanicienne si tôt après sa dernière maintenance...

Il redressa sa grosse carcasse métallique, manquant de percuter le lavabo dans le mouvement (cette salle de bain était vraiment trop petite pour qu'ils y tiennent à deux) et était sur le point d'annoncer à Edward qu'il ne pourrait pas la réparer seul, lorsque son regard tomba sur les entrailles de l'épaule mécanique. Le rouge était une drôle de couleur, au milieu des nerfs d'acier.

Il se pencha à nouveau :

"Ed, il y a un truc bizarre, là..."

Son frère tourna vivement la tête, un air soulagé au visage qu'il ne prit même pas soin de dissimuler.

"Ouais ? Tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper ?"

"Hum, Ed, je ne crois pas que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec la panne..."

Le ton d'Alphonse était à mi-chemin entre hésitant et mort de rire.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Pour toute réponse, l'armure utilisa deux miroirs, l'un en face de lui, l'autre derrière l'épaule, pour qu'il voit par lui-même de quoi il retournait. Dès l'instant où il comprit, un sourire malsain orna les lèvres d'Edward, tandis qu'un silence pesant emplissait la salle de bain.

"Euh... Donc, on fait quoi pour la panne ?" demanda Al, mal à l'aise.

"On appelle Winry, bien sûr !"

Et ça, c'était sûrement ce qui faisait le plus peur à Alphonse...

* * *

Buvant négligemment sa tasse de café, Edward zieutait du côté de la jeune fille qui finissait de lui remettre son automail en place. Tout s'était extrêmement bien passé. Un peu trop aux yeux d'Alphonse, qui avait vu son frère s'aplatir devant la colère de Winry sans broncher, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire). Il s'était contenté de la regarder avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux ; Winry l'avait remarqué, car elle avait cessé de crier et s'était mise au travail en bougonnant.

Alors qu'elle se redressait avec un sourire satisfait, commençant à nettoyer son matériel, Edward lui lança, les yeux fixé sur son café :

"Dis, Winry... la prochaine fois que tu veux jouer avec du rouge-à-lèvres, tu devrais me demander directement. La couleur ressort mal sur le métal."

Et jamais de sa vie, Winry ne s'était sentie rougir autant qu'à cet instant précis...

* * *

Fin


	64. EdLin : hallucination

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !**

* * *

Note : Un défi ! Un LinEd si gentiment demandé par **Angelyie**. Thème : illusion. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Oh, et vu que j'ai un peu détourné le sens premier du mot, j'en ferai sûrement un ou deux autres sur ce thème. Merci à toi pour l'idée !

* * *

Ce devait être la chaleur de la journée qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à cette explication. Il ne voulait même pas en envisager une autre ; sa survie était en jeu, après tout.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première canicule qu'il avait à subir à Xing. Il y avait autre chose. Un concours de circonstances, peut-être ?

La chaleur ajoutée à ses obligations princières (c'est toujours de la faute à la paperasse ! (_en voilà un qui s'entendrait bien avec Mustang_)), sans compter les deux looongues réunions auquelles il avait été obligé d'assister, à écouter tous ces vieux lui raconter leur vie (c'est vrai, la sienne était quand même nettement plus intéressante !), oui, tout cela avait du lui faire perdre la tête. Il n'y _avait_ pas d'autres explications.

La chaleur, la faim et la fatigue lui avaient donné des visions. Des hallucinations. C'était tout simplement ça ! Logique, non ?

Oui, car, comment expliquer autrement que, mêmeau milieu des vapeurs d'eau chaude, il ait pu confondre la silhouette indéniablement masculine de son amant avec celle d'une magnifique jeune fille ? ...

Après réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas parce qu'il l'avait _sifflé_ qu'Edward était en colère après lui, mais plutôt parce qu'il était en train d'essayer d'espionner les filles aux bains... Et qu'il s'était juste un peu trompé de chemin...

* * *

Fin


	65. EdLin : vengeance

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !**

* * *

Rating : T pour sous-entendus.

EdLin. Est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de l'amour entre eux, ou c'est juste pour... ?

* * *

Quand on voyait ce grand sourire à la fois vicieux et satisfait sur le visage d'Edward Elric, on était sûr que quelqu'un allait souffrir (ou avait déjà souffert). Tous les xinois l'avaient vite compris, et dans ces moments-là, évitaient le blond le plus possible. Mais ce jour-là, heureusement pour eux, sa victime était déjà toute désignée, et personne, vraiment, ne s'offusca de la mine à la fois contrite et douloureuse du Prince.

Lin, de son côté, grimaçait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, mais ne se plaignait pas. Si c'était le prix à payer pour avoir le droit d'attacher Ed au lit la prochaine fois, ça en valait bien la peine... !

* * *

Fin


	66. RoyRiza : Rituel

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !**

* * *

Rating : K+

RoyRiza. Ça faisait longtemps...

* * *

Derrière le bureau présidentiel, Roy Mustang en déverrouille le troisième tiroir avec précaution, presque révérencieux. D'un porte-document, il tire quelques clichés, un doux sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Sur les images, Maes Hughes lui rend son sourire, plus éclatant, plus enthousiaste, plein de bonheur. Il lui fait signe aux côtés de sa femme et de sa fille, ou bien près d'un Roy plus jeune, un verre à la main. Ou bien encore, entouré de l'équipe, et de la jeune Scieska, et des frères Elric...

Deux bras réconfortants, bien réels, viennent l'enlacer au milieu de sa contemplation ; le réconfort de Liza Hawkeye fait également partie de ce rituel. Il se laisse aller à l'étreinte tandis qu'elle continue à faire défiler les photographies. C'est un moment qui ne se reproduit pas souvent. Mais c'est l'un de ces instants qui le remplissent de sérénité, d'un mélange de calme intérieur et de bonheur immense.

C'est un instant qu'il ne passe plus jamais seul. Et c'est très bien ainsi.

* * *

164 mots.


	67. Jean Havoc : Instant

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !**

* * *

Rating : K+

Pas de couple. Havoc tout seul. Et une fin brutale, comme j'aime les faire...

Ça pourrait faire partie d'une série nommée "Instants". Des moments de vie des personnages, sans thème particulier, ni vraiment de raison d'être. Juste des instants volés.

* * *

« Et zut, » songea le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc.

C'était vraiment un comble que la pluie se mette à tomber au moment exact où il lui prenait l'envie de sortir.

Remontant le col de son blouson pour protéger son cou des gouttes froides, le grand blond commença à courir pour rentrer chez lui au plus vite. Il n'était heureusement plus loin de son immeuble, et arriva rapidement sans être trempé jusqu'à l'os.

Accoudé à la fenêtre de son appartement, il alluma une cigarette. Il s'amusa pendant un instant à observer les arabesques blanchâtres de la fumée, qui s'envolaient au-dessus de lui dans le ciel gris.

Il n'était habituellement pas frileux, mais le temps froid menaçant Central City réussissait à lui arracher des frissons. Ces pluies régulières, incongrues en cette saison, rendait tout le monde de mauvaise humeur. « En particulier le Colonel, » songea Havoc en ricanant.

Un frottement contre ses jambes lui fit baisser les yeux. À ses pieds, un petit chat roux jouait avec ses lacets. Il rit en se penchant pour le caresser, faisant miauler le chaton qu'il hébergeait. Alphonse Elric l'avait supplié pour qu'il accepte.

« T'es mieux ici que dans ta benne à ordures, hein ? » sourit-il.

Le chat ronronna.

* * *

200 mots.


End file.
